


Canto d'inverno

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Medici Abby's Version [6]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Comedy, Dramatic, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Irony, M/M, Male Slash, Parody, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Come potevo mancare l'occasione di scrivere la mia versione anche della terza stagione de "I Medici"? Ovviamente non potevo e infatti eccomi qua! Questa storia si pone dunque come rivisitazione della terza stagione della fiction, ma anche come sequel di "Tutta un'altra storia", perché nella mia storia Giuliano non è morto e Antonio è riuscito, in qualche modo, a sventare la congiura e a riconciliare Medici e Pazzi. Adesso, però, ci sono altri nemici: il Papa, Riario, Re Ferrante... ma nella mia ff Lorenzo non sarà solo ad affrontarli, ci saranno Giuliano, Jacopo, Antonio e anche un nuovo personaggio che conoscerete presto, Niccolò Mocenigo. Gli ostacoli saranno tanti, ma alla fine tutto si risolverà... come sempre nelle mie storie! Grazie a chi mi seguirà anche in questa nuova avventura.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi e produttori della fiction I Medici.
Relationships: Bianca di Piero de' Medici/Guglielmo de' Pazzi, Giacomo Spinelli/Original Male Character, Giuliano de' Medici/Simonetta Vespucci, Jacopo de' Pazzi/Original Male Character(s), Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Clarice Orsini, Novella Foscari/Francesco de' Pazzi
Series: Medici Abby's Version [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334527





	1. Capitolo primo

**CANTO D’INVERNO**

**Capitolo primo**

_Perché il tuo canto è nel vento  
Quella neve che soffoca  
Se da solitarie cime la tua forza tutto annienta  
Chi resisterti più potrà_

_Perché il tuo canto è nel vento  
Ma il tuo ghiaccio si scioglierà  
Se da solitarie cime il tuo destino è già scritto  
Se il freddo mai più tornerà…_

_(“Canto d’inverno” – Furor Gallico)_

Antonio era molto preoccupato per Jacopo e non riusciva a comprendere bene che cosa stesse accadendo. Certo, sapeva anche lui che, dopo il fallimento della congiura, c’era chi desiderava ancora dare la colpa di tutto ai Pazzi e _incastrare_ l’uomo che amava (che, ovviamente, nella congiura non era _mai_ stato implicato, figuriamoci!) e anche lui temeva che persone _invidiose_ avrebbero potuto indurre Lorenzo e Giuliano alla vendetta… ma Jacopo si stava comportando in modo davvero strano e sembrava quasi essere ritornato l’uomo di un tempo, cupo, austero e chiuso nella sua solitudine.

Ma adesso c’era lui, Antonio! Erano insieme e vivevano in quella bella villa tutta per loro!

Lorenzo e Giuliano erano loro amici e non avrebbero mai creduto alle _calunnie degli invidiosi_!

Perché Messer Pazzi non riusciva a voltare pagina e a godere delle cose belle che aveva, insieme a lui?

In realtà Antonio non era del tutto al corrente degli ultimi avvenimenti a Firenze e nemmeno di ciò che tormentava Jacopo in quel periodo. Pazzi non voleva che si angosciasse, temeva che troppi turbamenti avrebbero nuociuto al suo cuore indebolito e alla sua salute, così cercava il più possibile di proteggerlo da ciò che poteva sconvolgerlo. Ma, così facendo, Antonio si preoccupava ancora di più perché non riusciva a capire la situazione. Insomma, era un po’ un circolo vizioso e, del resto, Jacopo Pazzi non era l’uomo più aperto e amichevole di questo mondo, era sinceramente difficile riuscire a comprendere cosa gli passasse per la testa!

Tuttavia, alla fine era inevitabile che tutti i nodi venissero al pettine, e probabilmente fu anche meglio così.

Quella mattina, Lorenzo aveva deciso di andare a parlare con Jacopo di una questione molto importante.

“Vado alla villa di Pazzi, Giuliano” disse al fratello. “Devo chiedere alcune cose a Jacopo e credo sia venuto il momento di farlo. Tu vieni con me?”

Giuliano lo fissò come se fosse improvvisamente impazzito.

“Perché?” domandò.

“Ascoltami, Giuliano, so che Jacopo non ti piace e so anche che non credi alla versione dei fatti che ci ha dato Antonio” replicò Lorenzo, con aria pensierosa. “Nemmeno io credo alla totale estraneità di Jacopo alla congiura, questo è ovvio, però quello che sta succedendo adesso sembra dare ragione ad Antonio. Francesco e Guglielmo non sono nostri nemici e credo che non lo siano mai stati; Jacopo probabilmente è stato pesantemente coinvolto nella cospirazione, ma adesso pare essersi ritirato da tutto, va raramente alla Banca, vive in quella villa con Antonio e, negli ultimi tempi, ha partecipato pochissimo anche al Consiglio dei Priori. Al contrario, il Conte Riario ci minaccia tuttora con un esercito finanziato dal Papa…”

Giuliano, suo malgrado, dovette dare ragione al fratello.

“Lo so” ammise. “Credo anch’io che, se Riario avesse avuto la meglio, avrebbe scaricato tutta la colpa sui Pazzi e si sarebbe impadronito di Firenze. E credo anche che… beh, che di fronte a questa minaccia sia meglio mostrarsi uniti… sì, anche con Jacopo Pazzi, visto che non possiamo fare altrimenti. Però, ecco, preferisco che sia tu a parlare con lui di queste cose e preferisco anche stare il più lontano possibile da quella sua villa…”

“Se è questo che vuoi, va bene, ma continuo a non capire perché ti comporti così.”

“Perché mi viene il voltastomaco tutte le volte che vedo quella _stramaledetta statua di Pazzino de’ Pazzi_ all’ingresso del parco, ecco perché!” esclamò Giuliano, esplodendo. “Dovevi proprio aiutare Jacopo a seguire quella sua ossessione e commissionare la statua al tuo amico scultore Rossellino? Lo sai cosa succederà, eh? Finirà che, come nostro nonno Cosimo è passato alla storia per aver finanziato la costruzione della Cupola e di opere meravigliose come il David di Donatello, tu sarai ricordato per aver fatto erigere la statua di _Pazzino de’ Pazzi_!”

Nonostante la situazione non fosse delle migliori, la disperazione di Giuliano era così comica che Lorenzo scoppiò a ridere.

“Va bene, allora andrò da solo a parlare con Pazzi” concluse. “Non vorrei che la visione della statua di Pazzino ti procurasse un travaso di bile!”

E, sempre ridacchiando tra sé, il giovane Medici prese il mantello e chiamò il suo servitore perché gli portasse il cavallo.

Giuliano riusciva sempre a metterlo di buon umore, anche quando era preoccupato, come in quel periodo.

Non sarebbe mai potuto andare avanti se Giuliano non fosse stato accanto a lui con la sua ironia e le sue battute sarcastiche…

Comunque fossero state le premesse, alla resa dei conti Jacopo Pazzi aveva ucciso i sicari che stavano per colpire Giuliano e lui, solo per questo, era disposto a perdonargli qualsiasi peccato avesse commesso _prima_. Non contava che avesse in qualche modo cospirato con quella gente: alla fine aveva fatto la scelta giusta, aveva tradito i suoi complici, li aveva uccisi e, cosa più importante di tutte, aveva _salvato la vita_ di suo fratello.

Per Lorenzo questo bastava.

Quando giunse alla villa di Jacopo, soffocò una risatina nel vedere, all’ingresso, la statua di Pazzino de’ Pazzi che troneggiava maestosa, per la grande soddisfazione del suo discendente… e grande schifo di Giuliano!

Entrato nella villa, Lorenzo fu accolto con grande calore e affetto da parte di Antonio, felicissimo di rivederlo, mentre Jacopo sembrava contrariato. In realtà non era la presenza di Lorenzo ad innervosirlo, quanto ciò che quella presenza significava: poteva esserci solo un motivo per la venuta del giovane Medici.

Lorenzo, infatti, dopo aver salutato Jacopo e Antonio, chiarì subito che la sua non era una visita di cortesia.

“Jacopo, sono qui perché ho bisogno del vostro aiuto e del vostro appoggio” esordì.

In effetti poteva sembrare paradossale che un Medici andasse a chiedere aiuto proprio ad un Pazzi, ma la situazione estrema richiedeva anche le alleanze più improbabili!

Vedendo che l’uomo non accennava a rispondere in alcun modo, Lorenzo riprese.

“Siete stato accanto a me e a Giuliano subito dopo la congiura, quando c’era bisogno di parlare alla folla spaventata per incoraggiarla ad opporsi alle armate di Riario” disse. “Avete parlato molto bene quel giorno e io mi sono sentito molto soddisfatto nel comprendere che Firenze era unita, che le rivalità personali cedevano di fronte a un vero pericolo.”

Giuliano sarebbe stato di tutt’altro parere, ma non c’era ragione di dirlo in quel momento, tanto più che lo stesso Jacopo non sembrava il ritratto dell’entusiasmo.

“Avrei tanto voluto ammirarvi in quella veste, Messer Pazzi” sospirò Antonio, incantato, ma questa volta nemmeno l’entusiasmo del ragazzo servì a scuotere Pazzi.

“Purtroppo, però, non è finita quel giorno. Il Conte Riario è tuttora schierato con il suo esercito, pronto ad attaccare e a conquistare Firenze” riprese. “Il Papa lo appoggia, non solo finanziando il suo esercito, ma anche in modi molto più subdoli: pensate che ha minacciato di scomunicare l’intera città se io non mi recherò a Roma a chiedergli perdono!”

Se Jacopo rimaneva piuttosto apatico, in compenso fu Antonio a sconvolgersi a questa notizia.

“Cosa? Ma non può farlo! E tu come sei venuto a saperlo?” domandò, angosciato.

“Certo che può farlo, visto che è il Papa” rispose Lorenzo, “e io sono venuto a saperlo nel modo peggiore: il Conte Riario in persona si è presentato alla mia porta per dirmelo. Dovrò recarmi a Roma e chiedere perdono a Sua Santità, altrimenti Firenze sarà scomunicata e non potranno più esserci matrimoni, funerali, battesimi né altri sacramenti.”

“Ma… è assurdo! Di che cosa dovresti chiedere perdono al pontefice? Di non essere morto durante la congiura che _lui e suo nipote Riario_ hanno voluto?” protestò Antonio.

Quell’obiezione strappò, suo malgrado, un sorriso a Lorenzo.

“Sai che la tua reazione e la tua protesta sono state le stesse di tua sorella? Tu e Clarice vi somigliate davvero molto” commentò, divertito. “Comunque, secondo Riario, dovrei chiedere perdono al Papa per aver fatto impiccare l’arcivescovo Salviati, un membro importante della Chiesa.”

“Per fortuna la Chiesa non si regge soltanto su membri come questo pontefice o quel Salviati” disse Antonio, risentito. “Avevi il pieno diritto di farlo condannare, visto che ha organizzato la congiura contro te e Giuliano!”

Fu quella la prima volta in cui Jacopo alzò gli occhi da terra per guardare, sorpreso, Antonio che si infervorava tanto. A quanto pareva si era raccontato talmente tante volte la storia che gli unici responsabili della congiura erano il Papa, Salviati e Riario che adesso ci credeva davvero! Aveva forse dimenticato che anche lui, Jacopo Pazzi, era stato tra gli organizzatori di quella dannata cospirazione? Sembrava di sì…

“La mia famiglia mi appoggia, ma la scomunica è una cosa grave e temo che molti dei Priori non la tollereranno e mi chiederanno di cedere al ricatto del Papa” spiegò Lorenzo. “E’ per questo che ho bisogno del vostro appoggio, Jacopo. Domani ci sarà una riunione del Consiglio dei Priori per discutere di questo ultimatum e potrebbe esserci bisogno di ogni voto disponibile. Devo poter contare su di voi e anche su vostro nipote Francesco. Normalmente è dalla mia parte, ma di fronte alla minaccia di una scomunica potrebbe anche cambiare idea, senza il vostro voto. E’ questo il piano di Papa Sisto: vuole che Firenze si metta contro di me per paura di perdere l’anima!”

Jacopo continuava a non rispondere e la cosa innervosiva Lorenzo e preoccupava Antonio. Perché non si metteva subito dalla parte dei Medici? Cosa c’era che non andava?

“Jacopo, forse anche voi siete tra coloro che temono la scomunica più di ogni altra cosa, anche a costo della libertà di Firenze?” chiese il giovane Medici. Sapeva bene, infatti, che Pazzi era molto devoto: quando erano ancora acerrimi rivali, Jacopo lo aveva accusato più volte di essere un eretico e un immorale che, con le opere d’arte che patrocinava, stava corrompendo le antiche tradizioni di Firenze.

“E tu cosa proporresti di fare? Che cos’è che io e la mia famiglia dovremmo appoggiare?” domandò l’uomo, aprendo bocca per la prima volta.

“Farò io una proposta di pace al Papa: gli concederò i territori dello Stato Pontificio che Firenze ha occupato negli ultimi vent’anni e libererò e rimanderò a Roma suo nipote, il Cardinale Raffaele Riario” rispose Lorenzo. “In cambio, Papa Sisto dovrà ammettere di aver organizzato lui la congiura contro la mia famiglia allo scopo di fare di Girolamo Riario il nuovo Signore di Firenze.”

Sia Antonio sia Jacopo rimasero sconcertati udendo quelle parole. A parte il fatto, più che ovvio, che il Papa le avrebbe rispedite al mittente e tanti saluti, con quella dichiarazione Lorenzo aveva appena affermato di credere che quello che Antonio aveva detto mesi prima, nella Cattedrale, davanti ai cadaveri dei congiurati, era vero: la congiura non era nata da Jacopo, bensì dal Papa e da Riario e i Pazzi stessi erano destinati a finirne vittime, come capri espiatori!

Possibile che Lorenzo se la fosse bevuta tanto facilmente?

“Jacopo, questa proposta è un vantaggio anche per voi. Se il Papa ammettesse che la congiura è stata ordita da lui e da suo nipote Riario, la vostra famiglia verrebbe scagionata da ogni accusa e anche coloro che, a tutt’oggi, sospettano un vostro coinvolgimento, dovrebbero arrendersi di fronte alla verità” insisté il giovane Medici.

 _Jacopo, sappiamo benissimo entrambi che eravate d’accordo con Riario e gli altri congiurati, ma vi sto dando l’occasione di provare la vostra estraneità ai fatti… in cambio del vostro appoggio_ , era quello che Lorenzo non diceva con la voce, ma il suo sguardo, fisso su Pazzi, parlava per lui.

“Hai il mio appoggio, Lorenzo” rispose alla fine Jacopo, “parlerò con Francesco e Guglielmo e dirò loro di sostenere la tua proposta nel Consiglio dei Priori a nome di tutta la famiglia.”

“Ma voi non verrete a dirlo di persona? Sarebbe molto più convincente, siete pur sempre voi a capo della famiglia Pazzi” obiettò Lorenzo, sorpreso di fronte a questa insolita _timidezza_ di Jacopo. Normalmente, non perdeva occasione per _pontificare_ di fronte al Consiglio dei Priori, e magari infilarci anche qualche accenno al prode Pazzino de’ Pazzi…

“Su questo devo ancora decidere, ma non credo, potrebbe essere controproducente” spiegò l’uomo. “Chi ancora mi sospetta potrebbe pensare che ti appoggio per scagionarmi. E, comunque, già da tempo ho lasciato gli affari di famiglia nelle mani di Francesco e Guglielmo, adesso sono loro i maggiori rappresentanti della Banca e della famiglia Pazzi.”

“Come preferite, Jacopo” si arrese Lorenzo. “Sono lieto che mi appoggerete comunque e, se deciderete di cambiare idea e partecipare alla seduta del Consiglio, sarete il benvenuto.”

Detto questo, si congedò da Jacopo e Antonio e uscì dalla villa per ritornare a Palazzo Medici.

Anche Antonio era rimasto male davanti alla ritrosia di Jacopo. Perché non voleva aiutare apertamente i Medici? Era forse ancora _prevenuto_ nei loro confronti o forse… forse era vero che, parlando apertamente della congiura, i suoi _nemici_ , quelli che lo _accusavano ingiustamente_ , avrebbero potuto danneggiarlo?

“Messer Pazzi, siete sicuro di non voler partecipare al Consiglio dei Priori? Voi non avete _niente da nascondere_ ” gli disse Antonio, sedendoglisi accanto, non appena furono soli, “e, se non vi fate vedere a queste riunioni, potrebbero iniziare a pensare male di voi…”

Jacopo si voltò a guardare quel ragazzino che continuava a spalancare su di lui i suoi occhi luminosi e pieni di affetto e fiducia illimitati. Avrebbe dovuto parlargli apertamente, spiegargli come si sentiva e come stava la situazione, ma esitava… non voleva preoccuparlo né addolorarlo, ma sapeva anche di non meritare quella devozione incondizionata, non più, non dopo ciò che aveva fatto. E non si riferiva solo alla congiura che, per fortuna, era stata sventata. No, il problema era molto più grave.

Pazzi aveva creduto che le cose sarebbero tornate alla normalità e che, una volta uccisi i congiurati e protetto Lorenzo e Giuliano, avrebbe pagato il suo debito e si sarebbe potuto godere una vita felice accanto ad Antonio. Ma nelle ultime settimane aveva compreso che non era così semplice. Dando il suo appoggio alla congiura, lui aveva messo in moto molto di più che una manica di disgraziati incapaci come quei sicari e adesso se ne vedevano le conseguenze.

Il Papa voleva suo nipote Riario come Signore di Firenze. Se non lo avessero accontentato, avrebbe prima scomunicato la città e poi… poi magari scatenato una guerra!

Firenze correva un pericolo gravissimo, ed era tutta colpa sua. Lui aveva causato questa situazione, lasciandosi attrarre dai piani di Sisto IV e Riario, accecato dal suo odio per i Medici e dalla convinzione di poter governare la città molto meglio di loro. Avrebbe dovuto denunciare subito i loschi scopi dei congiurati e così non si sarebbe mai arrivati a tanto.

Era colpa sua, solo colpa sua…

Strinse tra le braccia Antonio e lo baciò una, cento, mille volte. Ogni volta che baciava Antonio e si perdeva nella morbidezza e nella dolcezza delle sue labbra, tutto il dolore scompariva e rimaneva solo una tenerezza che faceva bene al cuore, che leniva tutte le ferite, anche quelle più vecchie e profonde. Il contatto con il calore e il sapore del suo dolcissimo ragazzino gli infondeva forza e gli dava il coraggio di fare, finalmente, quello che aveva rimandato fin troppo a lungo. Si concesse ancora qualche minuto di tenerezza infinita con Antonio, sapendo che quello che stava per decidere avrebbe potuto cambiare le cose… ma ci avrebbe pensato dopo, quell’istante doveva espandersi in un universo di amore e dolcezza che, almeno per un po’, avrebbe cancellato tutto il male.

**Fine capitolo primo**


	2. Capitolo secondo

**Capitolo secondo**

_We keep on going up and down  
Wasting all our time, wishing we’d stayed on the side lines  
Bet you would have left by now,_

_if you had seen the signs from the very beginning  
Can’t tell if we’re a masterpiece or catastrophe  
Oh, I’m sorry for the confusion I keep on causin’ yea  
My mind is playing tricks on my heart  
Yeah my mind is playing tricks on my heart_

_I wish that it was easy  
I wish that lovin’ me wouldn’t feel so hard  
I wish that it was easy  
I wish that loving me was a walk in the park  
I wish that it was easy..._

_(“Easy” – Alice Merton)_

Era giunto il momento che Jacopo Pazzi aveva rimandato fin troppo a lungo, trincerandosi dietro varie scuse. Non poteva più mentire né a se stesso, né ad Antonio, né alla sua Firenze. Doveva prendersi le sue responsabilità e poi… sarebbe andata come doveva andare.

Jacopo prese Antonio per le spalle e fissò lo sguardo in quelle iridi scure e vellutate che gli donavano sempre calma e serenità. Avrebbe dato la vita per non dover addolorare quegli occhi pieni d’amore e di fiducia, ma non poteva più farlo, non era giusto.

E, finalmente, Jacopo era pronto a fare la cosa giusta.

“Antonio, tu sai bene quanto me che sono colpevole della situazione che si sta creando a Firenze” esordì.

“Ma no, Messer Pazzi, cosa dite? E’ Papa Sisto il colpevole, è lui che vuole conquistare Firenze e sta usando i mezzi più spregevoli. Terrorizzare il popolo con la minaccia della scomunica è terribile, il pontefice sta abusando del potere che Dio gli ha concesso e sarà punito…” protestò il ragazzo.

“E’ vero, ma sono stato io a permettere che si giungesse a questo punto” riprese l’uomo, in tono grave, “ed è ora che sia io a sistemare la situazione. Adesso Lorenzo non c’è e non abbiamo motivo di mentirci ancora. Sappiamo entrambi che io mi sono lasciato accecare dal mio odio contro i Medici e dalla prospettiva di governare Firenze, così ho accettato di buon grado i piani del Papa, di Salviati e di Riario, pensando che la morte di Lorenzo e Giuliano sarebbe stata un bene per la città, che io sarei stato un governante molto migliore di loro.”

Negli occhi di Antonio cominciarono a spuntare le prime lacrime. Certo, lui conosceva benissimo questa parte della storia (e sapeva altrettanto bene che, con ogni probabilità, anche Lorenzo ne era al corrente…), ma avrebbe preferito dimenticarla e non voleva che Jacopo, l’uomo che amava sopra ogni altra cosa al mondo, si accusasse così apertamente.

“La cosa che più mi tormenta è che tu sapevi tutto, Antonio, e che mi hai dato mille occasioni per tornare indietro, per fare la cosa giusta, ma io sono stato uno stolto e, nella mia rabbia contro i Medici, ho ignorato tutti gli avvertimenti” riprese Pazzi. “In questo modo ho rischiato di perdere te e, adesso, l’intera Firenze rischia una catastrofe. Ed è stata solo colpa mia. Conoscevo i piani del Papa e di Salviati e li ho appoggiati, partecipando io stesso alla congiura.”

“Non è vero, voi non sapevate tutto!” esclamò Antonio, straziato. “Vi siete fidato del Papa, di Salviati e di Riario, ma loro non vi avevano detto la verità, non vi avevano rivelato il vero scopo della congiura. Io non ho mentito a Lorenzo, io sapevo che il Papa voleva Firenze e che avrebbe concesso la città a suo nipote Riario, non a voi! Voi sareste stato solo un’altra vittima della congiura, perché sareste stato accusato di aver ucciso i Medici e sareste stato giustiziato insieme agli altri sicari… mentre Riario sarebbe diventato il nuovo Signore di Firenze. Voi non volevate questo per la vostra città!”

Jacopo soffriva nel veder piangere Antonio. Se lo strinse di nuovo al petto, avvolgendolo nel suo abbraccio come per proteggerlo da ogni pericolo, e poi riprese a parlare.

“Hai ragione, io non sapevo quale fosse il vero scopo del Papa” ammise, “e di certo non avrei appoggiato i suoi piani se lo avessi saputo. Ma potevo pensare con la mia testa e comprendere che di certo né Papa Sisto né Girolamo Riario si sarebbero scomodati tanto per dare il governo di Firenze ai Pazzi. Avrei dovuto capire che il fine ultimo della congiura era quello di conquistare Firenze per Riario, ma nella mia arroganza e nella mia acrimonia per i Medici ho scelto di non pormi domande e di fidarmi di un serpente come Riario.”

Per la prima volta, Jacopo Pazzi ammetteva apertamente con qualcuno di essere stato uno _stolto cazzone_ , presuntuoso, tracotante e accecato dall’odio. E Antonio capì che non era più tempo di minimizzare, di cercare di alleggerire l’atmosfera: Jacopo soffriva davvero per ciò che aveva fatto ed era per questo che adesso sceglieva di restare un passo indietro, di tenersi a distanza dalla vita politica.

“Capisco quello che volete dire, ma non è la cosa giusta, Messer Pazzi, né per voi né per Firenze” replicò dolcemente il ragazzo. “E’ vero, avete commesso un errore di valutazione non comprendendo quale pericolo rappresentavano il Papa e Riario ma, se adesso vi rifiutate di aiutare Lorenzo, ne commetterete uno ancora peggiore. Firenze e i Medici hanno bisogno di voi!”

Oddio, a voler essere onesti a Pazzi non poteva fregare di meno di aiutare i Medici, che comunque continuavano a non piacergli più di tanto, però forse Antonio aveva ragione, forse poteva ancora fare qualcosa per Firenze, per rimediare ai danni che aveva causato…

Baciò con tenerezza quel ragazzo meraviglioso che gli dava sempre tanta gioia e tanto affetto incondizionato e poi parlò di nuovo, sentendosi improvvisamente molto meglio. Antonio aveva quel potere su di lui, lo aveva sempre avuto, il potere di fargli comprendere le vere priorità della vita e di fargli sentire che esisteva un modo per fare la cosa giusta e sentirsi più leggero, con il cuore in pace e riscaldato da un amore vero e immenso.

“Va bene, Antonio, ti prometto che ci penserò e prenderò una decisione” gli disse, accarezzandogli il viso. “Il Consiglio dei Priori si svolgerà domani, nel primo pomeriggio, per cui ho abbastanza tempo per riflettere e capire se la mia presenza potrà essere veramente di aiuto o se, invece, causerà altri problemi.”

“Io sono sicuro che la vostra presenza aiuterà Lorenzo a portare avanti la sua battaglia” affermò Antonio, convinto. “Non potete tirarvi indietro, cosa avrebbe fatto il vostro antenato Pazzino de’ Pazzi?”

Ecco, se Giuliano fosse stato presente e avesse udito quelle parole, si sarebbe gettato dal piano più alto della villa… per fortuna non era lì ma chissà? Forse Jacopo avrebbe partecipato al Consiglio dei Priori il giorno successivo e avrebbe detto che, appunto, aveva deciso di impegnarsi in prima persona per difendere Firenze proprio come avrebbe fatto il valoroso Pazzino…

 _Il mio antenato Pazzino de’ Pazzi non sarebbe stato uno stolto cazzone come me e non si sarebbe lasciato ingannare dalle trame del Papa e di Riario,_ pensò Jacopo, ma non lo disse ad Antonio.

“E’ vero, ho sbagliato molto in questi anni, ma se voglio essere degno del mio prode antenato Pazzino de’ Pazzi devo mettermi in gioco e fare la cosa giusta” dichiarò l’uomo, che sembrava essersi ripreso dal suo malumore. A quanto pareva, l’amore di Antonio e il ricordo del valoroso Pazzino avevano compiuto il miracolo!

Intanto Lorenzo, tornato a Palazzo Medici, aveva trovato un altro ospite a sorpresa ma, per fortuna, questa volta non era quell’avvoltoio di Riario, ma un ragazzo sui diciotto/diciannove anni, con un viso tondo e simpatico, occhi verdi e capelli castano dorato, che sembrava già trovarsi a casa sua e stava chiacchierando piacevolmente con Giuliano.

“Lorenzo, ti presento Niccolò Mocenigo, figlio del Doge e ambasciatore di Venezia” disse Giuliano al fratello con un certo orgoglio. “Niccolò mi stava giusto raccontando dei problemi che hanno a Venezia con la guerra contro l’impero Ottomano e che, appunto…”

“Sono lieto di conoscerti, Niccolò” disse Lorenzo, porgendo la mano al giovane e interrompendo il fiume di parole di Giuliano. Non condivideva l’entusiasmo di suo fratello. Sebbene il nuovo arrivato fosse sicuramente armato delle più buone intenzioni di questo mondo, restava il fatto che loro avevano chiesto un aiuto militare al Doge veneziano per combattere contro l’esercito di Riario, e il Doge gli aveva mandato… _quello_?

“Messer Lorenzo, come stavo giusto dicendo a vostro fratello, sono stato inviato a Firenze per testimoniare la volontà di Venezia di onorare l’accordo che avete firmato *… non appena sarà possibile” spiegò il ragazzo. “La Serenissima è minacciata dall’invasione ottomana e, con ogni probabilità, nei prossimi mesi sarà costretta ad una pace oltraggiosa. Non è certo per disinteresse se, al momento, non possiamo inviarvi delle truppe. Venezia è comunque al vostro fianco e io vi sosterrò al Consiglio dei Priori, se ce ne sarà bisogno.”

A giudicare dalla luce che brillava negli occhi di Niccolò, il giovane veneziano sarebbe stato ben felice di presentarsi al Consiglio dei Priori e chiacchierare a ruota libera a proposito dell’ _appoggio morale_ di Venezia alle proposte dei Medici… peccato che Firenze avesse bisogno di qualcosa di più concreto di un sostegno a parole! Tuttavia, pensò Lorenzo, anche la testimonianza dell’ambasciatore veneziano, figlio del Doge per di più, non avrebbe fatto scomodo quando, il giorno dopo, si sarebbe dovuto confrontare con i Priori per presentare la sua proposta di pace al Papa… alle _sue_ condizioni. Diciamo che, in quella situazione, Lorenzo si aggrappava un po’ a tutto quello che trovava: l’appoggio dei Pazzi, il _sostegno morale_ di Venezia… insomma, sempre meglio di niente!

“Ti ringrazio” replicò dunque il giovane Medici, “e sicuramente le tue parole al Consiglio dei Priori di domani potranno darmi un vantaggio.”

“Beh, sicuramente meglio del _pontificare_ di Jacopo Pazzi” brontolò Giuliano. “Se anche stavolta tira fuori quel suo Pazzino, io giuro che…”

Lorenzo preferì sorvolare sull’evidente malcontento del fratello.

“Sarei molto onorato se volessi essere nostro ospite e rimanere a Palazzo Medici per tutto il tempo in cui ti tratterrai a Firenze” disse, rivolto a Niccolò. “Inoltre mi farebbe piacere se ci considerassi degli amici, oltre che degli alleati. Puoi darci del tu e chiamarci per nome.”

“Vi ringrazio… cioè… ti ringrazio, Lorenzo, e ti sono grato anche per l’ospitalità, però il fatto è che… beh, insomma, io…” Niccolò sembrava piuttosto a disagio, però poi riuscì a spiegare meglio ciò che intendeva. “Insomma, la mia idea era quella di stabilirmi a Firenze, per cui non credo di poter restare a Palazzo Medici vita natural durante!”

Ecco. A quanto pareva l’ambasciatore veneziano aveva deciso di _traslocare_ definitivamente nella città del giglio… ma perché? Lorenzo e Giuliano si scambiarono un’occhiata, spiazzati.

“E’ vero, sono il figlio del Doge, ma non ho molte possibilità di fare carriera politica a Venezia” rivelò Niccolò, di malavoglia. “Ho due fratelli maggiori, capite? Il più grande, Leonardo, è membro del Maggior Consiglio della Repubblica e l’altro, Tommaso, fa parte della Zonta del Senato **. Le altre famiglie ritengono che tre Mocenigo al potere siano già abbastanza e, per giunta, con due fratelli maggiori non ho tante possibilità di diventare Doge a mia volta. Così ho pensato che, magari, potrei trovare il mio spazio qui a Firenze, magari proprio come vostro alleato e intermediario con Venezia!”

Così si scoprivano gli altarini! Niccolò Mocenigo era un ragazzo parecchio intraprendente e ambizioso e, chiuso da due fratelli, aveva pensato di approfittare del momentaccio di Firenze per dire la sua e diventare, chissà, un uomo di fiducia dei Medici o qualcosa del genere.

Aveva le idee chiare, il ragazzino!

Ma, forse, in quella situazione a Lorenzo e Giuliano avrebbe fatto proprio comodo un alleato tanto determinato. E, magari, questo avrebbe anche significato un aiuto militare di Venezia, prima o poi.

“Mi piacciono le persone che sanno quello che vogliono” disse Lorenzo, sorridendo. “Mi ricordi molto com’ero io alla tua età. Bene, allora per adesso resterai qui a palazzo Medici, così avrai tutto il tempo e il modo di cercare una casa che ti piaccia in cui stabilirti, che ne dici?”

“Dico che vi sono veramente molto grato” rispose Niccolò, felice, “e che la fama dei Medici è meritata: siete veramente persone generose e amiche di Venezia. Sono onorato di potervi essere di aiuto e farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per sostenervi in ogni circostanza!”

La giornata non era andata male per Lorenzo, dunque. Alla resa dei conti si era appena aggiudicato un alleato giovane, determinato e pieno di entusiasmo e, sebbene ancora non lo sapesse, anche Jacopo aveva deciso di presentarsi al Consiglio dei Priori e di appoggiare le proposte dei Medici.

Forse la situazione, alla fine, non sarebbe stata negativa come Lorenzo aveva temuto…

**Fine capitolo secondo**

*** L’accordo a cui Niccolò si riferisce è quello che Lorenzo riuscì a stipulare con le città di Milano e Venezia e che fece tanto infuriare Jacopo XD, ne parlo anche nella ff precedente _Tutta un’altra storia_ : Milano, Venezia e Firenze avevano firmato un trattato di pace e collaborazione per il quale ciascuna città si impegnava ad aiutare militarmente le altre due se fossero state attaccate.**

**** Nella Repubblica di Venezia, il Maggior Consiglio era l’organo dello Stato che deteneva il potere legislativo, discuteva, votava e approvava le leggi più importanti. La Zonta del Senato era invece una commissione di nobili veneziani incaricati di incrementare il numero degli originali sessanta membri di diritto del Senato. Giovanni Mocenigo fu realmente Doge di Venezia dal 1478 alla sua morte, nel 1485, ma non ebbe figli… io gliene ho “regalati” tre! XD**


	3. Capitolo terzo

**Capitolo terzo**

_And I'm not tryna find somebody  
'Cause no one else but you will do (ooh-ooh)  
Yeah, the real thing is gone  
Now I wish I could hold you_

_I wasted all of these days and nights  
Trying to chase all these empty highs  
But I had to go through my worse so I know that I just needed you (oh-oh-oh-oh)  
As I look out at the morning sun  
There's no escape from the things I've done  
And out of everything I've lost, now I know that I just needed you (oh-oh-oh-oh)  
And darling, that's the truth (oh-oh-oh-oh)…_

_(“The truth” – James Blunt)_

Antonio non era affatto tranquillo quel pomeriggio, quando fece il suo ingresso nel Palazzo dei Priori e si sedette al suo posto, tra gli uditori, mentre Jacopo raggiungeva il suo seggio accanto al nipote Francesco. Continuava a ripetersi che era sciocco preoccuparsi, che adesso il vero nemico era Papa Sisto e che nessuno avrebbe accusato di nulla Jacopo… però era anche vero che si sarebbe parlato di nuovo della congiura e che, forse, qualcuno avrebbe insinuato che Jacopo Pazzi vi aveva partecipato.

Il giovane cercò con lo sguardo gli uomini che avevano insultato Jacopo per strada, qualche tempo prima, e che gli si erano opposti durante l’ultima riunione dei Priori alla quale aveva partecipato. Sì, eccoli là, Neri Acciaiuoli, Niccolò Ridolfi e Jacopo Pitti, sedevano proprio dietro Messer Ardinghelli e di sicuro avrebbero fatto obiezioni a qualsiasi proposta di Lorenzo… però c’erano anche persone che non conosceva. Un nuovo Priore sedeva accanto ad Ardinghelli, poco più indietro c’era un giovane dai capelli biondi e l’aria delicata e poi, seduto accanto a Giuliano, un ragazzo che non vestiva la toga dei Priori ma che aveva l’evidente privilegio di sedere accanto a loro. Chissà chi era? E, soprattutto, chissà se queste persone sarebbero state o meno ostili a Jacopo?

Il Gonfaloniere Petrucci diede la parola a Lorenzo.

“Sono qui oggi per chiedere l’appoggio dei Priori contro quello che Papa Sisto sta cercando di fare alla nostra città” esordì il giovane Medici. “E’ una cosa vergognosa: il Papa vuole scomunicare Firenze per aver fatto giustiziare un membro del clero, Francesco Salviati, ma dimentica di aggiungere che Salviati era uno degli organizzatori della congiura che, per pochissimo, non è costata la vita a me e a mio fratello Giuliano. E, soprattutto, dimentica di specificare che lui stesso, Papa Sisto, è stato il mandante di questa congiura!”

La parola _congiura_ causava ancora delle evidenti turbe psichiche al povero Antonio, che riprese a scrutare freneticamente i volti dei presenti per scoprire se qualcuno di loro, per caso, avesse guardato dalla parte di Jacopo. Pareva di no, ma era altrettanto chiaro che Ardinghelli e il suo sconosciuto vicino non la pensassero come Lorenzo, visto che non facevano che confabulare tra loro.

“Riario in persona ha avuto l’ardire di presentarsi a casa mia, dichiarando che dovrò andare a Roma a chiedere perdono al Papa se voglio evitare la scomunica a Firenze” riprese Lorenzo, con evidente indignazione. “Dovrei chiedere perdono per aver giustiziato Salviati, ossia colui che voleva morti me e Giuliano!”

“Forse dovreste scegliere il male minore e accettare la proposta di Sua Santità, Messer Medici” disse l’uomo che sedeva accanto ad Ardinghelli. “Firenze non può permettersi la scomunica e tanto meno una guerra contro le truppe papali e l’esercito di Riario.”

“Messer Spinelli fa sembrare facile ciò che non lo è e lo definisce _il male minore_ , ma lasciate che chiarisca un punto: se io mi recassi a Roma come vuole il Papa, mi farebbe uccidere e i suoi uomini occuperebbero Firenze e sterminerebbero il resto della mia famiglia, per poi consegnare la città a Riario” spiegò Lorenzo, con enfasi. “Riario diventerebbe il Signore di Firenze e voi tutti sapete bene in che modo eserciti il potere ad Imola, con il terrore e la violenza. E’ questo che volete per la nostra città?”

“Messer Medici sta esagerando, sappiamo tutti che ha il gusto per il melodramma, non siamo certo ad un punto così grave” replicò Spinelli con un sorrisetto ironico.

“Melodramma, dite, Messer Spinelli o come diavolo vi chiamate?” scattò Niccolò, che era appunto il ragazzo seduto vicino a Giuliano e che, in teoria, non avrebbe avuto il permesso di parlare! “Non vi vergognate a dire una cosa del genere? Certo che siamo in una situazione grave e potrà solo peggiorare se Firenze seguirà il consiglio di _persone come voi_ : Papa Sisto ha pianificato la congiura in cui i fratelli Medici avrebbero dovuto trovare la morte proprio allo scopo di mettere suo nipote Riario a capo di Firenze ed estendere i suoi domini! Non vi sembra una cosa gravissima? Oppure è solo _melodrammatica_?”

Gli occhi di tutti si puntarono sul giovane.

“Messere, non mi sembra di avervi concesso il permesso di prendere la parola e non mi sembra nemmeno di conoscervi” obiettò il Gonfaloniere. “Non siete uno dei Priori, non vi ho mai visto prima in vita mia.”

“Non sono un Priore di Firenze, ma sono l’ambasciatore di Venezia” replicò Niccolò con evidente orgoglio, “Niccolò Mocenigo, figlio del Doge della Serenissima! Venezia ha seguito con ansia ciò che è accaduto a Firenze qualche mese fa, sapendo bene che, se la congiura fosse andata a buon fine, sarebbe stata una catastrofe per la nostra città come per la vostra. Sono stati i Medici a stipulare il trattato che lega in un’alleanza Firenze, Venezia e Milano e senza i Medici gli Stati italiani sprofonderebbero nel caos.”

A quel punto fu Jacopo Pazzi ad alzarsi in piedi e prendere la parola. Antonio sentì il cuore mancargli un battito, ma l’uomo aveva fatto la sua scelta, avrebbe sostenuto Lorenzo, non sarebbe più stato lo _stolto cazzone_ di qualche mese prima…

“Voglio dare il benvenuto a Messer Mocenigo a nome di tutta Firenze” esordì, con un cenno del capo verso il ragazzo. “L’ambasciatore veneziano è molto giovane, ma anche molto saggio, ha descritto in poche parole la situazione della sua e della nostra città e ciò che ha detto è perfettamente vero: Papa Sisto ha ordito la congiura per impossessarsi di Firenze e concederla a suo nipote Riario. Se ciò fosse avvenuto, sarebbe stata la fine… e non solo per Firenze.”

Sicuramente per Jacopo ammettere che i Medici erano indispensabili per il bene di Firenze era peggio che avere una colica renale, ma da tempo, ormai, aveva messo la salvaguardia della sua città al di sopra dell’ambizione e delle opinioni personali.

“Poiché la congiura è stata benedetta dal Papa, è realistico credere che le sue mire non si siano placate e che la richiesta fatta a Lorenzo di recarsi a Roma sia una trappola. Non dimentichiamo che l’esercito di Riario è alle nostre porte” disse Jacopo.

“Sembrate particolarmente ben informato su questa congiura, Messer Pazzi” insinuò in tono maligno Ridolfi. “E’ dunque vero ciò che si dice in giro, ossia che anche voi vi eravate coinvolto?”

Antonio sobbalzò e impallidì. Era proprio questo ciò che aveva temuto fin dal principio, che qualcuno potesse accusare nuovamente Jacopo e che il Gonfaloniere gli credesse… Lanciò uno sguardo disperato in direzione dell’uomo che, però, sembrava non aver dato alcun peso a quell’accusa e restava impenetrabile.

“ _Coinvolto_ è una parola grossa, Messer Ridolfi, e un’accusa molto grave” ribatté Jacopo, senza scomporsi. “Ammetto tuttavia di aver sentito parlare di una cospirazione contro i Medici da mio cugino Salviati. Purtroppo, al tempo, non mi sono reso conto fino in fondo della gravità della cosa e mi sono, anzi, lasciato accecare dalla mia personale rivalità. Ritenevo che, forse, avrei potuto approfittare di un vuoto di potere lasciato dalla famiglia Medici per prendere il loro posto. Non ero al corrente dei particolari, credevo che il piano fosse quello di creare false accuse contro Lorenzo e Giuliano e farli esiliare da Firenze. Ma, anche se fosse stato così, comprendo solo ora quanto sarebbe stato grave se fosse riuscito. Senza i Medici, Firenze non avrebbe saputo contrastare le armate del Papa e di Riario. Senza i Medici, gli Stati italiani sarebbero finiti sotto il controllo più o meno diretto del Papa. Questa è la mia colpa e di questo mi accuso personalmente ogni giorno: ho lasciato che l’odio avesse la meglio sulla ragione e, ancora peggio, ho avuto la presunzione di ritenere che io avrei potuto governare Firenze meglio dei Medici. Sarebbe stato l’errore più grande di tutta la mia vita e ringrazio Dio di essere stato presente, con mio nipote Francesco, quando la congiura è stata effettivamente messa in atto, poiché così ho potuto salvare la vita di Lorenzo e Giuliano e, allo stesso tempo, il futuro della nostra città e di tutti gli Stati italiani.”

Vabbè, diciamocelo chiaramente: Jacopo Pazzi ne sapeva davvero una più del diavolo! Aveva messo in scena quella sua bella dimostrazione di pentimento senza ammettere più di tanto riguardo al suo legame con i congiurati e finendo per accusarsi di presunzione e pregiudizio contro i Medici; si era personalmente messo sotto accusa a modo suo per impedire ad altri di farlo e, alla fine, era riuscito a passare dalla parte della ragione.

Tanti anni passati a tramare intrighi e cospirazioni erano serviti a qualcosa, dunque!

E via, concediamogli pure il beneficio del dubbio: la paura di perdere Antonio e la visione di Firenze in preda al caos gli aveva anche fatto rivedere molte delle sue priorità, perciò probabilmente ci credeva anche, alla maggior parte delle cose che aveva detto…

Per qualche istante, dopo le parole di Jacopo, nel salone cadde un silenzio assoluto. Antonio non sapeva se dovesse preoccuparsi o meno, il Gonfaloniere sembrava riflettere profondamente, Giuliano era rimasto a bocca aperta (soprattutto perché, in un discorso così lungo, Pazzi non aveva nominato mai, nemmeno una volta, l’antenato Pazzino…) e anche coloro che avrebbero voluto mettere l’uomo in difficoltà parevano spiazzati, perché lui li aveva astutamente battuti sul tempo.

Fu Lorenzo il primo a riprendere la parola.

“Ciò che Messer Pazzi ha detto è fin troppo generoso nei nostri confronti” disse, guardando Jacopo con una certa qual ammirazione, “e anch’io non posso che essergli grato per il suo intervento tempestivo che, in quel maledetto giorno, ha salvato la mia vita e quella di mio fratello. Pertanto, spero vivamente che nessuno, qui o altrove, vorrà mai più sollevare la questione del suo coinvolgimento in quella congiura. Non è questo che conta, adesso. Il vero mandante della cospirazione è Papa Sisto e adesso il suo esercito minaccia Firenze e la sua scomunica terrorizza il popolo. Questi sono i fatti _concreti_ sui quali è necessario agire in fretta. Non perdiamo di vista il vero colpevole di tutto quanto è accaduto e sta accadendo: se la benedizione del Papa alla congiura è stata una vergogna, la scomunica contro Firenze è un vero e proprio crimine!”

“Sono perfettamente d’accordo” intervenne Ardinghelli, visto che aveva notato come il suo _compare_ Spinelli si fosse subito fatto zittire da un ragazzino… “e proprio per questo ritengo che Messer Medici dovrebbe mostrare di voler fare un passo verso Sua Santità. La scomunica è un fatto gravissimo. Le chiese sono chiuse, non ci sono più battesimi né matrimoni e, presto, nemmeno i morti saranno più seppelliti. Il popolo ha ragione di essere spaventato.”

“La scomunica è un mezzo subdolo per mettere il popolo di Firenze contro Messer Medici e voi non dovete accettarlo!” riattaccò, a sorpresa, Niccolò. “E’ il Papa, non Messer Medici, a doversi vergognare del male che sta facendo alla gente che Dio gli ha affidato affinché la proteggesse!”

Lorenzo si lasciò sfuggire un lieve sorriso: sembrava proprio che l’alleato veneziano si sarebbe dimostrato molto utile per appoggiare la proposta che stava per fare.

“Tutti noi vogliamo la pace, ma non dobbiamo accettarla a _qualunque costo_ , dobbiamo perseguirla alle nostre condizioni” dichiarò il giovane Medici. “Pertanto io farò una controproposta a Papa Sisto: gli concederò tutti i territori dello Stato Pontificio che Firenze ha occupato negli ultimi vent’anni e libererò e rimanderò a Roma suo nipote, il Cardinale Raffaele Riario. In cambio, il pontefice dovrà ammettere di aver organizzato lui la congiura contro la mia famiglia allo scopo di fare di Girolamo Riario il nuovo Signore di Firenze.”

Il salone esplose: c’era chi acclamava Lorenzo, chi scagliava invettive contro Papa Sisto, chi gridava allo scandalo… insomma, ce n’era per tutti i gusti! Il Gonfaloniere dovette intervenire per riportare l’ordine, ma mugugni e borbottii non cessarono.

“E’ inaudito, Sua Santità non accetterà mai!” esclamò Ardinghelli.

“Messer Medici, non è corretto che voi proponiate una cosa simile al Papa di vostra iniziativa, senza chiedere il parere dei Priori” obiettò Spinelli.

“Infatti sono qui, oggi, proprio per avere l’appoggio dei Priori” replicò Lorenzo, con l’aria di chi spiega cose ovvie ad un perfetto idiota. In quel pomeriggio Spinelli non stava dando precisamente il meglio di sé… sempre che ce l’avesse, un meglio! Poi il giovane Medici si rivolse al Gonfaloniere. “Messer Petrucci, chiedo che la mia proposta venga messa ai voti.”

Il Gonfaloniere acconsentì alla richiesta. Giuliano dovette impedire a Niccolò di alzarsi in piedi un’altra volta per _votare_ , spiegandogli con tatto che a lui, non essendo un Priore, non era concesso votare in Consiglio (e il ragazzo ci rimase veramente molto male!). Ma anche senza il voto di Niccolò, la maggioranza si schierò a favore della proposta di Lorenzo: tutti coloro che sostenevano il partito dei Medici, chiaramente, votarono a favore, ma una buona parte dei Priori era rimasta colpita anche dalle parole di Pazzi e, dunque, appoggiò la proposta del giovane Medici non appena vide che anche Jacopo e Francesco Pazzi si schieravano apertamente a favore (cosa che, a memoria d’uomo, in quel salone non era mai accaduto. I Pazzi che votavano per i Medici? Forse l’Apocalisse era vicina…).

In parole povere, contro Lorenzo votarono soltanto Ardinghelli, Spinelli, Ridolfi e altri due o tre disgraziati come loro…

“Il Consiglio dei Priori si schiera dunque al fianco di Lorenzo de’ Medici per appoggiare la sua proposta di pace a Papa Sisto” dichiarò il Gonfaloniere. Scattarono gli applausi, mentre il piccolo gruppo degli sconfitti si scambiava occhiate insoddisfatte.

Era deciso. Lorenzo avrebbe inviato a Roma il giovane Cardinale Sansoni Riario, libero, come gesto conciliante nei confronti del Papa. Il ragazzo, però, avrebbe avuto l’ingrato compito di esporre la proposta di Lorenzo allo zio… forse avrebbe preferito rimanere prigioniero a Firenze!

Ma ciò che sembrava veramente un miracolo, quel pomeriggio, era l’aver visto e sentito Jacopo Pazzi parlare in favore di Lorenzo e votare per lui… e senza nemmeno tirare in ballo Pazzino de’ Pazzi!

Eh, sì, le cose a Firenze stavano davvero cambiando!

**Fine capitolo terzo**


	4. Capitolo quarto

**Capitolo quarto**

_No time to pay  
What is right in my life  
No time for mercy  
Nobody can tell me what I should think_

_Everybody can die for love  
I have never felt something so strong  
Life is a lie that I only use  
To be with you  
Everybody can die for love  
I have never felt something so strong  
Life is a lie that I only use  
To be with you…_

_(“To be with you” – Temperance)_

Dopo il Consiglio dei Priori, Lorenzo decise di invitare Jacopo e Antonio a cena a Palazzo Medici. Quando il giovane ebbe fatto la sua proposta e Jacopo, seppure con poca convinzione, ebbe accettato, il gruppetto si incamminò verso il palazzo.

Giuliano allungò il passo e si affiancò al fratello con un’espressione che prometteva tempesta.

“Ma si può sapere _perché_ hai invitato Jacopo Pazzi a cena a casa nostra?” domandò, in tono melodrammatico. “E’ mai possibile che ce lo dobbiamo trovare sempre tra i piedi?”

Lorenzo si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso divertito.

“Mi sembra di doverglielo, visto che ci ha aiutati votando a nostro favore” rispose. “Tuttavia ci sono anche altri motivi per cui ho invitato a cena lui e Antonio.”

“Spero per te che siano buoni motivi” brontolò Giuliano. “A volte penso che dovrei trasferirmi definitivamente a Genova con Simonetta!”

“Non pensarci neanche! Caso mai, quando la situazione a Firenze si sarà normalizzata, sarà lei a venire a vivere qui con te” rise il fratello. “Ma nel frattempo dovrai armarti di pazienza e partecipare alla cena con Jacopo Pazzi.”

Giuliano continuava a guardarlo con aria esasperata.

“Dunque non mi libererò mai di quello Jacopo Pazzi e del suo ancor più odioso _Pazzino_?”

“Giuliano, voglio parlare in privato con Jacopo per capire se è davvero dalla nostra parte” spiegò il fratello, “e poi voglio anche che Antonio faccia amicizia con Niccolò. Antonio ha bisogno di amici della sua età e un ragazzo sveglio e allegro come Niccolò non può che fargli bene. Non hai visto com’era teso e nervoso, oggi, al Consiglio dei Priori?”

Pur se a malincuore, Giuliano dovette ammettere che Lorenzo aveva ragione… e sopportare un’altra serata in compagnia di Jacopo Pazzi. Ormai cominciava a diventare un’abitudine!

Più tardi, nella sala da pranzo di Palazzo Medici c’erano Lorenzo e Clarice, Giuliano con la madre Lucrezia, Niccolò, Jacopo e Antonio. Il giovane veneziano si era subito seduto accanto ad Antonio, emozionato all’idea di conoscere un Orsini, ed aveva cominciato a raccontargli praticamente tutta la storia della sua vita! Jacopo, seduto all’altro lato di Antonio, guardava il suo ragazzino con un sorriso affettuoso (che sconvolgeva Giuliano, convinto che Pazzi _non provasse sentimenti umani_ …), evidentemente compiaciuto del fatto che i due ragazzi facessero amicizia. Anche Jacopo, infatti, era preoccupato per il suo giovane amante… ma di ciò avrebbe parlato più tardi con Lorenzo.

Mentre i Medici e i loro amici e alleati erano a tavola, un uomo calvo con una folta barba nera e dei registri in mano si fermò sulla soglia per salutare.

“Messer Medici, ho terminato il mio lavoro, per oggi, sto andando a casa” disse. “Vi auguro una buona serata con i vostri amici. Ci vediamo domani.”

“A domani, Bruno” lo salutò Lorenzo.

“Chi sarebbe quel brutto ceffo?” domandò Niccolò con una risata, dopo che l’uomo fu uscito. “Non avrai mica dei _sicari_ al tuo servizio, Lorenzo?”

Anche Lorenzo e Giuliano scoppiarono a ridere.

“Ma no!” esclamò Giuliano, divertito.

Doveva comunque riconoscere che Niccolò aveva ragione: quel tipo somigliava più ad un tagliagole che ad un onesto e innocuo contabile!

“Lui è Bruno Bernardi, mi ha chiesto un lavoro come contabile” rispose Lorenzo, evitando di ricordare che quell’uomo aveva preso il posto del povero Francesco Nori, morto per salvargli la vita il giorno della congiura. Era meglio non soffermarsi troppo sull’argomento _congiura_ quando si invitavano a cena Jacopo e Antonio…

Dopo la cena, trascorsa piacevolmente senza affrontare il problema relativo al Papa e ai pericoli che Firenze avrebbe dovuto affrontare, Lorenzo invitò Jacopo a parlare in privato nel suo studio.

Curiosamente, anche Jacopo sembrava ansioso di dire qualcosa a Lorenzo.

“Jacopo, vi ringrazio di avermi appoggiato e sostenuto oggi, al Consiglio dei Priori” disse il giovane Medici, “però dovete sapere che io non ho intenzione di fermarmi. So che il Papa non accetterà mai le mie condizioni, ma io sono pronto ad affrontarne le conseguenze e a sfidarlo. Voi resterete dalla mia parte anche se dovessi mettermi contro il Papa? Anche se dovesse scoppiare una guerra contro le sue armate e chissà quali altri eserciti?”

“Ho detto che ti avrei appoggiato e ti appoggerò” dichiarò Pazzi, in tono grave ma deciso. “Qualunque conseguenza ci troveremo ad affrontare, Firenze sarà forte solo se sarà unita.”

E Jacopo pensava veramente ciò che aveva appena detto, però non si trattava solo di quello: diciamo che, ogni volta che ripensava a Papa Sisto e ai suoi raggiri, si sentiva il solito _stolto cazzone_ perché lo aveva appoggiato con la congiura invece di contrastarlo e, dunque, sapeva che era anche colpa sua se si era arrivati a quel punto.

Adesso doveva rimediare ad ogni costo. Sarebbe stato accanto a Lorenzo e avrebbe sostenuto le sue scelte di fronte al Consiglio dei Priori per quanto impopolari potessero risultare.

“La prima decisione che prenderò è questa: se il Papa non desisterà dalla sua idea di scomunicare Firenze, io farò in modo che i vescovi di Toscana si riuniscano in un Consiglio e stabiliscano di riaprire le chiese anche contro la volontà del pontefice” spiegò Lorenzo, deciso. “E se Papa Sisto lo prenderà come un atto di guerra, che sia. Voi sarete con me anche in questo?”

Jacopo sembrava turbato e preoccupato, ma non per quello che credeva Lorenzo. Certo, lui era sempre stato un uomo devoto, ma questo Papa non rappresentava esattamente ciò che Pazzi voleva dalla Chiesa, era ambizioso, spietato e molto più interessato al potere temporale che alla guida del popolo di Dio. Ciò che faceva male alla parte di coscienza che si era risvegliata nell’uomo era che, alla resa dei conti, la colpa di tutto ciò era _sua_. Se avesse denunciato immediatamente i piani di Salviati e le ambizioni del pontefice, non si sarebbe mai giunti a tanto… invece, ora, Firenze sarebbe stata attaccata, sarebbe entrata in guerra.

Jacopo non aveva saputo proteggere la sua città, nonostante si fosse sempre ritenuto l’unico degno di guidarla. Non l’aveva protetta così come non aveva protetto il suo dolce Antonio…

“Sarò con te” rispose, cercando di non mostrare le proprie preoccupazioni. “Come ho detto, Firenze deve essere unita e dovrà esserlo ancora di più se scoppierà una guerra. Non mi nasconderò dietro belle parole come fanno quei codardi di Ardinghelli e Spinelli.”

Lorenzo annuì e, in uno slancio di emotività dovuta alle tante pressioni che doveva subire in quel periodo, strinse con forza la mano di Jacopo per suggellare la loro… ehm… alleanza.

Se li avesse visti Giuliano!

Jacopo, tuttavia, non sembrava voler accennare ad andarsene. Era come se avesse ancora qualcosa da dire a Lorenzo ma non trovasse la forza. Finalmente si decise.

“Lorenzo, io… sono molto preoccupato per Antonio” mormorò. Teneva lo sguardo basso perché il giovane Medici non potesse leggervi la vergogna e il rimorso. “Non sta bene, la ferita ricevuta quel giorno da Vespucci ha indebolito la sua salute e la cosa peggiore è che… è che lo vedo che si tormenta, che si preoccupa continuamente, per Firenze, per me, per quello che Papa Sisto potrà fare. Io… io non so come aiutarlo. Anzi, temo che sia fin troppo dipendente da me.”

Lorenzo ascoltava attento. Anche lui aveva notato che Antonio era più cupo, che non sembrava più il ragazzo che era arrivato a Firenze pieno di allegria e gioia di vivere, sei anni prima, e proprio per questo aveva pensato che l’amicizia di Niccolò avrebbe potuto giovargli, ma adesso era interessato a conoscere il parere di Jacopo, che viveva con lui e che quindi aveva modo di tenere sotto controllo il suo benessere e la sua salute tutti i giorni.

“Io ho commesso molti sbagli nella mia vita e non è escluso che, prima o poi, debba pagarne il prezzo. Non mi preoccupo per me, ma a volte penso che, se mi accadesse qualcosa, Antonio impazzirebbe o morirebbe di dolore. E lui è solo un ragazzo, ha ventiquattro anni e tutta la vita davanti, non può basare il suo futuro solo su di me” continuò l’uomo, e Lorenzo rimase impressionato per il cambiamento di Jacopo. Il suo tormento, anche in un momento difficile come quello, era che Antonio potesse soffrire. E, in tutto ciò, il peso del senso di colpa si faceva ovviamente sentire.

Insomma, Lorenzo sapeva bene che Jacopo non era quell’agnellino innocente e ingiustamente sospettato che Antonio voleva spacciare a tutti!

Ma ora il suo pensiero era rivolto solo a quel ragazzo dolce e gentile che gli aveva illuminato la vita, e il rimorso che lo dilaniava non era tanto per i misfatti commessi, quanto per aver messo a repentaglio la vita di Antonio e non essere riuscito a fare niente di buono per lui!

“Non vi tormentate, Jacopo” si scoprì a dirgli Lorenzo, con una preoccupante empatia nei suoi confronti. “Per quanto mi riguarda, farò in modo che a voi non accada niente di male e per Antonio… beh, questa sera ho voluto invitarvi a cena proprio perché desideravo che facesse amicizia con il giovane Niccolò Mocenigo. Penso che sia un bene, per Antonio, frequentare un ragazzo poco più giovane di lui ma così deciso, ambizioso e pieno di energia. Spero che i due legheranno e che Niccolò potrà essere un gradito ospite anche nella vostra villa.”

Jacopo pareva sollevato.

“Ma certo, sarò ben felice di ospitare il giovane veneziano, è un ragazzo intraprendente che mi ha colpito molto e penso anch’io che sarebbe un’ottima compagnia per Antonio” replicò.

I due si strinsero la mano una seconda volta (e sì, potete gridare al miracolo se volete…), poi uscirono dallo studio di Lorenzo.

Per Jacopo e Antonio era ora di tornare a casa e, nella carrozza che li riportava alla loro villa, l’uomo chiese al suo giovane amante se si fosse divertito alla cena.

“Sì, sono stato molto bene” rispose Antonio, con un sorriso e uno sguardo allegri che da troppo tempo Jacopo non vedeva su di lui. “Niccolò Mocenigo è un ragazzo davvero simpatico e mi ha raccontato tante cose… è stato bello passare una serata tutti insieme, tra amici, senza pensare alle tante cose negative che ci aspettano.”

Vedere Antonio così faceva bene al cuore di Jacopo, che lo strinse a sé con affetto. Sì, quasi certamente il Papa avrebbe deciso di muovere guerra a Firenze e chissà quali Stati italiani si sarebbero uniti al suo esercito… ma non voleva pensarci in quel momento, voleva soltanto sentire tra le braccia il suo tenero Antonio che gli si affidava con tanto amore, godere del tepore del suo corpo morbido e della sua dolcezza.

Quella notte, Jacopo riuscì almeno per qualche ora a dimenticare i suoi tormenti e le sue preoccupazioni e a concedersi di sperare che tutto sarebbe andato bene. Strinse Antonio e lo baciò, chiudendolo nel cerchio protettivo delle sue braccia, unendo il respiro al suo, perdendosi nel suo sapore e nel suo dolce tepore, inondato dall’amore, dalla tenerezza e dalle mille emozioni che provava ogni volta che lo aveva vicino. Giurò a se stesso, mentre si perdeva sulle labbra e nel corpo giovane e tenero del suo compagno, che avrebbe fatto in modo di evitargli qualsiasi dolore e che non lo avrebbe mai più deluso: quel ragazzino era sotto la sua responsabilità e lui doveva tutelare non solo la sua vita, ma anche la sua felicità e questo era il compito più importante della sua intera esistenza.

Davvero aveva creduto di essere destinato a governare Firenze? Ora il pensiero non lo sfiorava nemmeno più. Certo, avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che poteva per sostenere Lorenzo e la sua battaglia contro le pretese del Papa e di Riario, ma la sua vera missione, alla quale avrebbe dedicato il resto della sua vita, era una e una soltanto: rendere felice Antonio, preservarlo da ogni male, ricompensarlo almeno in minima parte per tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui.

Antonio era la sua vita e la sua gioia e avrebbe fatto di tutto per non doversi mai separare da lui e per rendere gioiosa e serena la sua esistenza.

**Fine capitolo quarto**


	5. Capitolo quinto

**Capitolo quinto**

_One conversation, a single moment  
The things that change us if we notice  
When we look up, sometimes_

_They said I would never make it  
But I was built to break the mold  
The only dream that I've been chasing is my own_

_This goes out to the underdog  
Keep on keeping at what you love  
You'll find that someday soon enough  
You will rise up, rise up, yeah…_

_(“Underdog” – Alicia Keys)_

Le cose erano precipitate improvvisamente dopo che Lorenzo aveva convocato il Collegio dei Vescovi della Toscana. Essi avevano acconsentito a riaprire le chiese e a permettere ai sacerdoti di riprendere ad amministrare i sacramenti, di fatto annullando la scomunica del pontefice tramite la formazione di una corte con poteri propri, indipendente dalla Curia di Roma. Dunque Lorenzo aveva preso un’iniziativa precisa, ben sapendo di sfidare Papa Sisto, e la sua azione aveva portato conseguenze drammatiche. Avrebbe dovuto informare subito il Consiglio dei Priori del fatto che gli eserciti del Papa e di Riario stavano marciando verso Firenze, ma lui voleva parlarne prima con Jacopo e Antonio. Siccome, però, il giovane Medici cercava anche di creare un bel legame di amicizia tra Antonio e Niccolò, aveva deciso di mandare il giovane veneziano alla villa di Pazzi per avvertirli personalmente di quanto la situazione si fosse aggravata.

Così, qualche giorno dopo la cena, Niccolò si recò a Villa Pazzi con il messaggio di Lorenzo.

Antonio fu felice di vedere il nuovo amico e gli andò incontro festoso e sorridente, mentre Jacopo si adombrò subito: aveva capito che una visita così improvvisa non era certo per una merenda nel parco, Niccolò portava sicuramente cattive notizie.

Jacopo e Antonio fecero accomodare Niccolò in salotto e il ragazzo iniziò a riferire loro tutto ciò che Lorenzo gli aveva detto.

“I Vescovi della Toscana hanno ascoltato la richiesta di Lorenzo, si sono riuniti in una corte con poteri propri e hanno ordinato la riapertura delle chiese” annunciò. “Adesso la gente di Firenze può di nuovo ricevere i sacramenti.”

“Ma questa è una bellissima notizia!” esclamò Antonio, raggiante.

Jacopo, invece, restava rigido e manteneva la solita espressione severa sul volto.

“Sì, ma il Papa si è infuriato” spiegò Niccolò. “I Vescovi hanno anche scritto una lettera a Papa Sisto comunicandogli la loro decisione… e minacciando di riunirsi in un Collegio apposito per scomunicare lui stesso!”

“Ma il Papa non può essere scomunicato!” fece Antonio, sbalordito.

“Eh, già, è proprio quello che ha detto anche lui” replicò Niccolò. “Don Carlo, il cugino di Lorenzo che era stato imprigionato a Roma, è stato liberato ed è riuscito in qualche modo a fuggire dagli sgherri di Riario che volevano ucciderlo. E’ giunto proprio questa mattina a Firenze, stremato, e ha avvertito Lorenzo che Papa Sisto ha chiesto l’aiuto delle truppe del Re Ferrante di Napoli, affinché si uniscano all’esercito di Girolamo Riario e marcino contro Firenze!”

A quelle parole Jacopo si rabbuiò ancora di più e, istintivamente, strinse a sé Antonio come per proteggerlo. Adesso si rendeva ancora più conto di quali terribili eventi avesse messo in moto accettando i piani del Papa come uno _stolto cazzone qualsiasi_ , senza farsi neanche una domanda, senza chiedersi come mai Papa Sisto IV avrebbe dovuto volere che lui governasse Firenze al posto dei Medici. Avrebbe dovuto capire che il pontefice mirava a ben altro… ma era stato presuntuoso, accecato dall’odio per i Medici e dalla convinzione di essere stato incaricato da Dio stesso di guidare la città.

A quanto pareva, Dio non c’entrava proprio niente e dietro tutto quanto c’era sempre stato l’ambizioso e avido Sisto IV!

Ora stava per scoppiare una guerra e lui provava una profonda angoscia per le sorti della sua Firenze e per l’incolumità del suo Antonio.

Ad ogni modo non poteva lasciarsi vincere dal pessimismo e dai sensi di colpa… insomma, il suo valoroso antenato Pazzino de’ Pazzi si sarebbe vergognato di lui! Così si fece animo e cercò di incoraggiare anche i due ragazzi.

“La guerra è sempre una cosa terribile” affermò. “Tuttavia sono convinto che una Firenze unita sarà più forte e saprà difendersi da qualsiasi invasore. E comunque non è ancora detto che Re Ferrante decida di unirsi all’esercito di Riario, potrebbe anche scegliere di stare dalla parte di Firenze, o di rimanere neutrale come ha fatto fino ad ora.”

In quel momento si udì una certa confusione all’ingresso e, poco dopo, un servitore entrò nel salone annunciando un arrivo quanto mai inaspettato.

“Messer Pazzi, è appena giunto il Priore Spinelli e chiede di poter conferire con voi con urgenza” disse.

Niccolò, sentendo quel nome, alzò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando e prorompendo in un poco elegante:

“Ma cosa ci viene a fare qui quello scocciatore? Messer Pazzi, non sarà mica amico vostro, vero?”

Jacopo era sorpreso quanto Niccolò, sebbene non altrettanto seccato.

“In realtà lo conosco appena, l’ho visto qualche volta al Consiglio dei Priori ma non ho mai parlato personalmente con lui. E adesso vorrebbe vedermi in privato?” continuò, rivolgendosi al servo.

“Sì, signore. Dice di avere delle notizie importantissime per voi, che non possono aspettare” rispose l’uomo. “L’ho fatto accomodare nel vostro studio, devo mandarlo via?”

“Magari!” commentò secco Niccolò, ma Jacopo decise di mostrare una maggior condiscendenza.

“No, digli che lo raggiungerò subito, ma che non ho molto tempo da dedicargli” rispose.

Il servo obbedì e uscì dal salone.

“Non credo che dovreste parlare con lui, Messer Pazzi” suggerì il giovane veneziano, imbronciato. “L’avete visto al Consiglio dei Priori, lui e il suo amico Ardinghelli sono oppositori di Lorenzo, qualsiasi cosa abbia da dirvi non sarà interessante.”

“Gli dedicherò solo pochi minuti” replicò Pazzi, uscendo anche lui dal salone per dirigersi verso il suo studio privato.

Niccolò era veramente innervosito.

“Antonio, dovremmo seguirlo e cercare di ascoltare tutto ciò che _quell’individuo_ dirà a Messer Pazzi!” propose.

Antonio era perplesso. Origliare non era più un problema per lui da molto tempo, aveva dovuto farlo più di una volta per scoprire i piani dei congiurati e sventare qualsiasi pericolo. In realtà nemmeno lui si fidava davvero di Giacomo Spinelli, che si era apertamente messo contro Lorenzo alla riunione dei Priori. E se davvero avesse tentato di convincere Messer Pazzi a passare dalla sua parte, a tradire i Medici? Erano in molti, a Firenze, a credere che Jacopo Pazzi, in fondo in fondo, non avesse veramente sposato la causa dei Medici e che si limitasse a rimanere in disparte, senza più cercare di danneggiarli ma sicuramente nemmeno di aiutarli.

Spinelli poteva rivelarsi un nuovo Salviati che avrebbe spinto Messer Pazzi sulla _strada sbagliata_?

“Hai ragione, Niccolò, nemmeno io mi fido di Messer Spinelli e credo che dovremo ascoltare la sua conversazione con Messer Pazzi!” disse dunque Antonio.

I due giovani si mossero silenziosamente verso lo studio di Jacopo. Le porte erano socchiuse e le voci si udivano chiaramente.

Ad Antonio si strinse il cuore. Quel momento gli ricordava fin troppo le tante volte in cui, ascoltando dietro una porta, era venuto a conoscenza di piani e trame spaventosi… quante volte si era sentito gelare il sangue sentendo _il suo Messer Pazzi_ pronunciare parole di odio e di minaccia verso i suoi amici! Era possibile che niente fosse cambiato, che lui dovesse, ancora e sempre, preoccuparsi per le decisioni dell’uomo che amava?

“Messer Ardinghelli è venuto a sapere che papa Sisto IV ha ottenuto ciò che chiedeva al Regno di Napoli” stava dicendo Spinelli. “Un esercito guidato da Alfonso II, figlio di Re Ferrante, si sta per unire a quello di Riario e poi marceranno insieme contro Firenze.”

“La cosa mi preoccupa molto, ma non vedo come potrei fermare questi eserciti. Perché siete venuto da me, Messer Spinelli? Avreste dovuto chiedere al Gonfaloniere di convocare una riunione urgente del Consiglio dei Priori e avvertire tutti” replicò Pazzi, senza scomporsi.

“Invece siete proprio voi che potete fermare questa guerra prima che inizi” insisté il Priore. “Perché avete appoggiato la proposta di Lorenzo de’ Medici al Consiglio? So che non siete suo amico. Se vi foste opposto, la vostra famiglia si sarebbe schierata con voi e anche altri Priori vi avrebbero seguito.”

“Continuo a non capire perché siate venuto qui e perché abbiate voluto parlarmi, Messere” ribatté Jacopo con un tono duro e freddo. Se Antonio era stato visitato dai _fantasmi delle congiure precedenti_ , anche a Pazzi sembrava di rivivere quei momenti che risvegliavano in lui tanti rimorsi. Se allora non avesse ascoltato Salviati, Montesecco e Riario…

Ma adesso era ancora in tempo per _non ascoltare_ Spinelli!

“Messer Ardinghelli è andato dal Gonfaloniere per chiedergli di convocare al più presto il Consiglio dei Priori per discutere di questi nuovi e terribili sviluppi. Non abbiamo speranze contro gli eserciti uniti dello Stato Pontificio, di Riario e di Napoli e nessuno verrà in nostro soccorso. Voi dovete assolutamente unirvi a noi per contrastare le idee pericolose di Lorenzo de’ Medici, dovete votare contro di lui e insieme lo costringeremo a chiedere perdono a Papa Sisto” spiegò Spinelli. “Forse siamo ancora in tempo, forse il pontefice accetterà le scuse e ritirerà gli eserciti.”

“Lorenzo non presenterà mai le sue scuse a Papa Sisto e non sarò certo io a chiederglielo!” esclamò Jacopo, quasi oltraggiato al solo pensiero. “Voi e il vostro amico Ardinghelli siete talmente pavidi da volere che Firenze si umili davanti al pontefice e al suo avido nipote? E’ questa la vostra devozione alla nostra città? Credete veramente che Sisto IV si accontenterà delle scuse di Lorenzo? Siete degli illusi, o degli sciocchi. Il suo piano è sempre stato quello di mettere Firenze nelle mani di suo nipote Riario e non fermerà gli eserciti a nessun costo!”

Spinelli sembrava offeso dalla risposta di Pazzi.

“E’ così che la pensate, adesso? Però non sembravate tanto ostile a Papa Sisto nei mesi scorsi… sapete, corre voce che sapevate tutto della congiura e che avete lasciato che avvenisse” insinuò.

“Eravate assente da Firenze, Messer Spinelli? Perché tutti coloro che erano nella Cattedrale, quel giorno, videro me e mio nipote Francesco affrontare e uccidere i sicari che stavano per eliminare i fratelli Medici” ribatté Jacopo, glaciale nel tono e nello sguardo. “Qualsiasi errore abbia fatto in passato, riponendo la mia fiducia in persone che non lo meritavano, non ho intenzione di ripeterlo né ora né mai. Lorenzo de’ Medici avrà il mio totale appoggio in questa guerra contro i nemici di Firenze, perché solo restando uniti, a dispetto delle rivalità familiari, potremo sconfiggere gli eserciti invasori. Piuttosto, potremo contare veramente sull’unione dell’intera Firenze? O voi e Ardinghelli, per non perdere i vostri privilegi, sareste disposti a vendervi a Papa Sisto?”

Spinelli era esterrefatto. Non era proprio quella la reazione che si aspettava da Pazzi, anzi, a dirla tutta era convinto che l’uomo sarebbe stato ben felice di avere l’occasione per opporsi nuovamente ai Medici. E adesso invece faceva insinuazioni su di lui? Avrebbe potuto denunciarlo al Consiglio dei Priori come traditore?

“Messer Pazzi, non intendevo affatto questo e lo sapete bene. Nessuno di noi vuole che Firenze cada in mano a Riario, ma se il solo modo di difenderla è chiedere perdono al Papa…” ritentò, abbassando di molto la cresta.

“Il solo modo di difendere Firenze è mostrare un fronte unito contro tutti i nemici e non lasciarsi spaventare” dichiarò Jacopo, sentendo scorrere nelle vene il sangue impavido dell’antenato Pazzino… “E adesso, Messer Spinelli, potete anche lasciare la mia casa. Io non ho altro da dirvi.”

A quelle parole, Niccolò e Antonio si affrettarono ad allontanarsi dalla loro posizione e ritornare nel salone, per non essere sorpresi ad origliare. I loro stati d’animo erano molto diversi: Antonio era orgoglioso e felice che, questa volta, _il suo Messer Pazzi_ si fosse comportato da vero eroe e avesse fatto la scelta più giusta e coraggiosa; Niccolò era disgustato da quel viscido di Spinelli che aveva cercato di _traviare_ Jacopo e di mettere i Priori contro Lorenzo.

Quasi gli dispiaceva di non poter ammettere che origliava, per prendersi la soddisfazione di sputare in faccia a Spinelli tutto quello che pensava di lui! Si sentiva ribollire di rabbia al ricordo delle sue parole e avrebbe voluto prendere a pugni quel codardo per spegnergli, finalmente, quel sorrisetto arrogante che aveva dipinto in viso. Dovette fare un enorme sforzo per dissimulare i suoi sentimenti e salutare tranquillamente Antonio e Jacopo prima di ritornare a Palazzo Medici.

Antonio, al contrario, seppure preoccupato per la piega che stava prendendo la situazione, era sempre più fiero del suo uomo e sentiva che, adesso, non ci sarebbe stato più niente da temere da lui, che era diventato finalmente _amico_ dei Medici, come nella _grande famiglia allargata_ che aveva sempre sognato! Beh, forse eccedeva un tantino nell’ottimismo, ma tant’era, Jacopo aveva veramente dato una grande prova di sé di fronte alle proposte indegne di Spinelli.

Quella notte, stringendo Antonio a sé nel letto, Jacopo sentiva di aver finalmente iniziato a prendere la giusta direzione. Non poteva assolversi per il male che aveva causato, ma questo poteva essere un primo passo verso la risoluzione di ciò che aveva contribuito a fare. Baciò il suo ragazzino sempre più appassionatamente, lo accarezzò con tenerezza e amore su tutto il corpo, incollandosi a lui per sentire che era davvero lì, che lo avrebbe protetto, che non gli sarebbe mai accaduto nulla di male. Sentì che Antonio lo accoglieva docilmente, donandosi a lui, con la consueta timida dolcezza e insieme si persero in un universo di tenerezza e amore, un mondo in cui esistevano soltanto loro due e non c’erano guerre, faide, ambizioni e rivalità. Alla fine rimasero stretti come se fossero un unico essere, desiderando solo dimenticare tutto il male attorno a loro. Ma Jacopo si sentiva finalmente più sereno: il giovane corpo caldo e tenero del ragazzo era la sua oasi di pace e niente e nessuno avrebbe mai più potuto separarlo dal suo preziosissimo tesoro. 

**Fine capitolo quinto**


	6. Capitolo sesto

**Capitolo sesto**

_Tutti dicevano "pazza"  
E avevano ragione  
Più mi dicono male e più mi va bene_

_Fortuna che io sono fatta così  
Mi han lanciata su una buona stella  
Fortuna che  
Che se cado lo stesso vivo bene lo stesso  
Vado bene così  
Più gira male e più mi va bene  
Più gira male e più mi va bene  
Più dite male e più mi va bene  
Va bene, va bene, va bene così!_

_(“Fortuna” – Emma)_

Erano trascorsi più di tre mesi e, purtroppo, alla fine erano stati i presagi di sventura di quegli _uccellacci_ di Ardinghelli e Spinelli ad avere ragione: le truppe dello Stato Pontificio e quelle di Riario si erano unite ad un esercito guidato da Alfonso II, figlio del Re di Napoli, e avanzavano sempre di più verso Firenze. La città cercava di difendersi con truppe mercenarie, ma fino a quel momento aveva avuto la peggio e solo grazie alla strenua difesa dei soldati Riario non era ancora entrato a Firenze da vincitore.

Com’è ovvio, la situazione in città era drammatica, il popolo aveva paura, era sempre più povero e, come se non bastasse (e secondo l’immortale detto _mai ‘na gioia_ ), anche il vaiolo aveva iniziato a diffondersi tra i feriti e i senzatetto che venivano curati nel Convento di San Marco.

L’unico motivo per cui Firenze non era ancora caduta era una sorta di _impasse_ tra Riario e il Principe Alfonso II: Riario avrebbe voluto che Alfonso desse a lui il comando delle operazioni per marciare spedito verso la città, ma il Principe non aveva intenzione di farsi comandare da un _raccomandato_ qualsiasi e aveva deciso di attendere per sferrare l’attacco decisivo alle truppe fiorentine.

Insomma, quei due andavano d’accordo come Bugo e Morgan al Festival di Sanremo!

E proprio di questo stavano parlando Lorenzo, Giuliano e Niccolò quel giorno, recandosi al Consiglio dei Priori (ovviamente non di Bugo e Morgan, ma del disaccordo tra Riario e Alfonso di Napoli!). Con loro c’era anche un altro amico dei Medici, il giovane Tommaso Peruzzi.

“Lorenzo, credo che l’evidente dissidio tra Riario e Alfonso II sia un vantaggio per Firenze e anche per la nostra posizione” disse Giuliano. “Dovresti far notare questa loro debolezza ai Priori per convincerli che questo è il momento migliore per attaccare i loro eserciti rafforzando le nostre truppe.”

“Era ciò che pensavo anch’io, Giuliano, ma il popolo di Firenze sta già pagando un prezzo altissimo… come possiamo pretendere che accettino di mandare i loro figli, mariti, fratelli contro un esercito così potente e ben organizzato?” Lorenzo era molto combattuto, perché alla fine tutto ciò che voleva era che Firenze fosse libera e che coloro che avevano organizzato la congiura pagassero, ma sentiva che non era del tutto giusto far combattere ad altri le sue battaglie. “Farò comunque la proposta al Consiglio dei Priori di rafforzare l’esercito di Guiscardi con gli uomini a difesa delle mura di Firenze.”

“Ho sentito dire che Riario vorrebbe che suo zio, il Papa, sottomettesse il Principe Alfonso al suo comando, così da poter attaccare subito con tutte le truppe, ma pare che il Papa non sia d’accordo, altrimenti avrebbe già dato l’ordine” intervenne Tommaso Peruzzi, con una buona dose di ottimismo.

“Ecco, lo vedi? Anche questo potrebbe essere un buon argomento per convincere i Priori” insisté Giuliano. “Nemmeno il Papa appoggia Riario fino in fondo!”

“Voglio far notare ai Priori che non c’è momento migliore di questo se vogliamo avere la meglio sugli eserciti che ci minacciano” approvò Lorenzo. “Ci sono tre eserciti, è vero, ma non sono uniti, anzi ognuno persegue i propri scopi, mentre le nostre truppe vogliono lottare per Firenze, perché la città sia libera e non sotto un giogo straniero.”

“I Priori non possono essere così stupidi da non capire questo” commentò Niccolò, sebbene la sua sfiducia nei confronti di alcuni dei Priori fosse aumentata di parecchio dopo aver sentito, qualche mese prima, che Spinelli cercava di convincere Jacopo a mettersi contro Lorenzo… “Il Papa non può dare l’ordine che suo nipote vorrebbe, figuriamoci! Alfonso è pur sempre un Principe e si sentirebbe oltraggiato nel dover seguire gli ordini di un _Riario qualsiasi_ , Papa Sisto non può rischiare che Re Ferrante si offenda e decida di ritirare le sue truppe. Sì, Lorenzo: Giuliano e Tommaso hanno ragione, questo è il momento migliore per convincere i Priori!”

I quattro giovani amici entrarono così nel Palazzo dei Priori con aspettative ottimistiche per quella riunione. Ovviamente Niccolò non avrebbe potuto votare (e ne era alquanto contrariato!), ma si sarebbe seduto tra coloro che assistevano al dibattito, tra i quali c’era anche quel tipo, Bruno Bernardi, che diceva di lavorare come contabile dei Medici ma che al giovane veneziano sembrava sempre più un tagliagole di professione… Invece Lorenzo, Giuliano e Tommaso si sedettero ai loro posti, pronti a difendere la proposta di rinforzare l’esercito fiorentino.

Si erano appena seduti, però, quando Giuliano dette una lieve gomitata al fratello per attirare la sua attenzione.

“Lorenzo, ma… ma perché Jacopo non è presente? Questo è un incontro importantissimo, non poteva non sapere quanto sarebbe stata fondamentale la sua presenza!” mormorò, insospettito. “Ecco, lo sapevo, non avremmo mai dovuto fidarci di quello _stolto caz_ …”

“Fai silenzio, adesso, Giuliano. Francesco e Guglielmo sono comunque presenti, forse Jacopo ha avuto un imprevisto… in effetti, non c’è nemmeno Antonio. Temo che possa essere accaduto qualcosa, ma non penso a un tradimento” replicò Lorenzo, sicuro. “E poi penso che i voti a nostro favore saranno sufficienti anche in assenza di Jacopo.”

Lorenzo, così, presentò la sua proposta di rafforzare l’esercito del mercenario Guiscardi con gli uomini che erano a difesa delle mura di Firenze, sottolineando il fatto che quello era un momento favorevole, visto che Riario e Alfonso di Napoli erano in disaccordo su come e quando sferrare l’attacco. Nonostante la sicurezza delle sue parole, il giovane Medici si aspettava l’obiezione di Ardinghelli, che in fin dei conti se ne fregava di chi governasse Firenze, Riario, il Papa, il Re di Napoli o il Re d’Inghilterra, bastava che potesse continuare a guadagnare con i suoi commerci… una persona molto simile a tanti politici di oggi, insomma.

“I nostri uomini ci servono sulle mura per proteggere la città” obiettò infatti Ardinghelli. “Perché non possiamo pagare altre truppe mercenarie?”

“Perché le casse della città sono vuote” spiegò Lorenzo, “e non abbiamo denaro per pagare altri mercenari.”

“Visto che siete tanto ricco e pensate solo a come far fruttare le vostre attività anche in questa situazione, perché non li pagate voi, i mercenari, Messer Ardinghelli?” intervenne Niccolò a brutto muso, con tanta veemenza da lasciare senza fiato, per qualche istante, perfino Lorenzo e Giuliano.

“Non siete uno dei Priori e non vi è permesso prendere la parola, Messer Mocenigo, anche se siete l’ambasciatore di Venezia e il figlio del Doge” lo rimproverò il Gonfaloniere.

Niccolò si agitò sulla sedia, chiaramente molto nervoso. Non disse altro ma i suoi occhi lanciavano lampi infuocati contro Ardinghelli e il suo degno compare, Giacomo Spinelli, che gli sedeva accanto e appariva molto compiaciuto della piega che stavano prendendo le cose.

“Siete disposto a versare il sangue dei mercenari per non perdere Firenze, ma non quello dei vostri figli, Messer Ardinghelli?” domandò allora Tommaso Peruzzi, distogliendo così l’attenzione dall’intervento alquanto inopportuno di Niccolò.

Ardinghelli, tuttavia, non si scompose. Era talmente sicuro di sé da non lasciarsi impensierire né dalla domanda di Peruzzi né dalle parole piuttosto sfacciate di Niccolò.

“Bene, dunque. Se la libertà è davvero tanto preziosa, mettiamola subito in pratica: chiedo ai Priori di votare riguardo alla proposta fatta da Messer Medici. O forse non siamo liberi di esprimere il nostro voto?” disse l’uomo, rivolgendo uno sguardo di sfida a Lorenzo.

“Sono d’accordo. Allora, chi è a favore della proposta di Lorenzo de’ Medici?” chiese il Gonfaloniere Petrucci.

Niccolò fu il primo ad alzare la mano, ma ancora una volta Petrucci dovette deludere le sue aspettative.

“Messer Mocenigo, devo ricordarvi che non siete uno dei Priori e che, dunque, non vi è permesso nemmeno votare?” lo richiamò.

Ancora una volta il giovane veneziano dovette tenere a freno la sua irruenza, ma se gli sguardi avessero potuto uccidere, lui avrebbe incendiato sul posto Ardinghelli e Spinelli che si guardavano attorno, soddisfatti, mentre ben poche mani si alzavano in favore della proposta di Lorenzo. I fratelli Medici, ovviamente, Tommaso Peruzzi, Francesco e Guglielmo Pazzi, Luca degli Albizzi… e pochi altri.

La maggioranza, dunque, votò contro la proposta di rafforzare l’esercito con gli uomini a difesa delle mura di Firenze e il Gonfaloniere dovette respingerla. Lorenzo e Giuliano si scambiarono uno sguardo deluso, mentre Francesco Pazzi si guardava intorno e sembrava incredulo.

La riunione era conclusa e i Priori si stavano preparando per tornare alle loro case. Francesco, Guglielmo e Tommaso si stavano avvicinando per parlare con i fratelli Medici, mentre Spinelli rivolgeva un sorriso soddisfatto ad Ardinghelli.

“Ci è andata bene, questa volta” commentò l’uomo, ma non riuscì a dire altro perché una specie di furia umana gli si precipitò addosso, fuori di sé.

“Siete contento, adesso? Ce l’avete fatta, voi e il vostro _compare_ , non è così?” lo investì con rabbia Niccolò. “Messer Jacopo Pazzi non era presente alla riunione e così siete riusciti ad avere la maggioranza, una volta tanto. Era questo che volevate da lui quando siete andato a parlargli, mesi fa. Ma lui non aveva accettato, vero? Allora cosa avete fatto, siete tornato a minacciarlo o cosa? Perché Messer Pazzi non è qui, oggi?”

La reazione di Niccolò era stata talmente repentina da aver colto di sorpresa un po’ tutti. Lorenzo, Giuliano e gli altri, che si erano avviati verso l’uscita del Palazzo dei Priori, tornarono indietro stupefatti. Anche Ardinghelli, però, non capiva e guardava Spinelli come a chiedergli che cosa aveva combinato e di cosa veniva accusato. Sarebbe stato un bel guaio se si fosse venuti a sapere che aveva tentato di _comprare_ Jacopo Pazzi…

“Non capisco di cosa stiate parlando, Messer Mocenigo, io non…” provò a dire Spinelli, ma era come cercare di fermare uno tsunami con un secchiello.

“Messer Mocenigo _un corno_! Io ero alla villa quando cercaste di convincere Messer Pazzi a mettersi contro Lorenzo, mesi fa, e ho sentito tutto” continuava ad accusare il ragazzo. “Che poi, vorrei proprio sapere cosa ci guadagnate, voi, ad opporvi ai Medici. Almeno Messer Ardinghelli lo fa per i suoi affari, ma voi per che cosa lo fate? Non contate niente, siete solamente il _leccapiedi_ di Messer Ardinghelli!”

Spinelli era talmente sopraffatto dalla furia di Niccolò da non riuscire nemmeno a difendersi e, nel frattempo, il Gonfaloniere si stava avvicinando a loro per cercare di saperne di più. Ardinghelli era a disagio, ma pareva non sapere niente di ciò che il giovane Mocenigo stava gridando contro il suo alleato… oppure era un attore da premio Oscar!

“Niccolò, adesso basta, Messer Spinelli non c’entra niente con l’assenza di mio zio” disse, pacato, Francesco Pazzi, posando una mano sul braccio del ragazzo come per trattenerlo.

“Ma lui… ma io c’ero e…”

“Andiamo fuori e spiegherò tutto con calma a te e agli altri” insisté Francesco, sospingendo con maggior decisione Niccolò verso il portone del Palazzo dei Priori.

“Non finisce qui…” sibilò il ragazzo verso Spinelli, prima che Francesco riuscisse, finalmente, ad allontanarlo da quella posizione incresciosa.

Mentre loro se ne andavano, Ardinghelli si era avvicinato al suo amico e c’era da scommettere che non sarebbero stati complimenti quelli che gli avrebbe rivolto… Insomma, Spinelli stava per prendersi due lavate di capo in neanche cinque minuti, roba da record!

Fuori dal Palazzo, tutti pendevano dalle labbra di Francesco. Cos’era successo a Jacopo Pazzi? Perché non si era presentato al Consiglio dei Priori? Lorenzo era innervosito: era convinto che, se ci fosse stato anche Jacopo, sarebbe stato capace di convincere un maggior numero di Priori a sostenere la sua proposta… magari tirando in ballo anche Pazzino de’ Pazzi ma, insomma, il fine giustifica i mezzi, no?

“Perché mai tuo zio avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi convincere da Spinelli a non sostenere la proposta di Lorenzo?” domandò Giuliano, iniziando a pensare che aveva sempre avuto ragione a non fidarsi di _quello là_.

“Mio zio Jacopo ha avuto un solo incontro con Spinelli, qualche tempo fa, ed è quello di cui parlava Niccolò” ammise Francesco. “Ha raccontato tutto a me e a Guglielmo, ma ci ha anche giurato di averlo cacciato in malo modo e di non avere la minima intenzione di opporsi alle proposte di Lorenzo. Da quel giorno, Spinelli non è più andato alla villa di mio zio o, se c’è andato, non gli è stato concesso il permesso di entrare.”

“Ma allora perché Jacopo non è qui oggi?” chiese Lorenzo, con una certa impazienza.

Questa volta fu Guglielmo a rispondere.

“Beh, non volevamo che vi preoccupaste, ma… ecco, Antonio non sta bene. Sono giorni che ha una brutta tosse e ieri notte ha iniziato ad avere anche la febbre” rivelò agli amici. “Il dottore ha detto che si tratta di una malattia ai polmoni, forse dovuta a un colpo d freddo, e lo sta curando con pozioni, sciroppi e, soprattutto, tanto riposo a letto. Lo zio non ha voluto lasciarlo solo.”

Le parole di Guglielmo furono accolte da un silenzio glaciale. Ovviamente erano tutti preoccupati per le condizioni di Antonio, ma Lorenzo capiva anche di aver perso un’occasione importante e che, forse, Firenze sarebbe potuta cadere nelle mani degli invasori perché la sua proposta era stata respinta.

“Voglio andare a parlare subito con Jacopo” dichiarò il giovane Medici con decisione. “Forse potremo convincere il Gonfaloniere a riunire una seconda volta il Consiglio dei Priori e ad effettuare una seconda votazione… questa volta in presenza di tutti! Jacopo non può sottrarsi al suo dovere, nemmeno per Antonio, ne va della libertà di Firenze.”

Con queste parole, Lorenzo si avviò in fretta verso Palazzo Medici per prendere il suo cavallo e recarsi il prima possibile alla villa di Jacopo. Era molto contrariato.

“Mi dispiace molto per Antonio. Ha la febbre alta? E’ in pericolo?” domandò Niccolò, preoccupato per il suo amico.

“No, la febbre è già calata e anche la tosse è diminuita, il dottore è ottimista” lo rassicurò Francesco. “Tuttavia lo zio è preoccupato perché si tratta dei polmoni e… beh, quando Antonio cercò di fermare Vespucci prima che colpisse Giuliano, ricevette una pugnalata proprio sotto il polmone destro.”

“Sì, insomma, a quanto pare noi abbiamo appena perso un’importantissima votazione al Consiglio dei Priori, una votazione dalla quale dipende il futuro di Firenze, perché Jacopo Pazzi ha preferito rimanere a casa sua, a _letto con Antonio_ e a fargli…”

“Giuliano, per favore!” lo interruppe Guglielmo. Eh, sì, la storia tra Jacopo e Antonio andava avanti ormai da quasi cinque anni e aveva portato vantaggi a tutte le famiglie, ma a nessuno piaceva soffermarsi troppo a visualizzare quello che il banchiere faceva con il giovane Orsini!

“Beh, se Antonio non è così grave avrebbe potuto anche lasciarlo con i servitori per un paio d’ore. Cos’è, doveva _misurargli la temperatura_?” riprese Giuliano, talmente infastidito da scadere anche nel volgare…

“Giuliano!” esclamò Francesco, facendo un cenno significativo verso Tommaso e Niccolò che li stavano guardando senza capire bene di che cosa stessero parlando.

Già, perché i due nuovi arrivati non avevano ancora compreso fino in fondo in cosa consistesse il rapporto tra Jacopo e Antonio… e la piazza antistante il Palazzo dei Priori non era il posto migliore per dare quel tipo di informazioni!

Così, mentre Francesco, Guglielmo e Tommaso accompagnavano Giuliano e Niccolò a Palazzo Medici, un Lorenzo piuttosto innervosito cavalcava verso la villa di Jacopo, sperando che non fosse troppo tardi e che fosse ancora possibile cambiare l’esito della votazione dei Priori.

**Fine capitolo sesto**


	7. Capitolo settimo

**Capitolo settimo**

_You let me go, my honeymoon heartbreak  
Cut me off, my honeymoon heartbreak  
My homeless heart is still hoping  
My homeless heart is still holding you  
Let me go, my honeymoon heartbreak  
Cut me off, my honeymoon heartbreak  
My homeless heart is still hoping  
My homeless heart is still holding you_

_You, you_  
I miss my lover  
That endless summer…

_(“Honeymoon heartbreak” – Alice Merton)_

Quello fu un giorno di visite a sorpresa tanto a Palazzo Medici quanto alla villa di Jacopo!

Quando Giuliano e Niccolò arrivarono a palazzo, c’era qualcuno ad aspettarli… qualcuno che non avrebbero mai pensato potesse trovarsi lì.

“Messer Medici, vi chiedo il permesso di entrare e di parlare con il vostro amico, il giovane ambasciatore Mocenigo, in privato” disse Giacomo Spinelli, con un sorriso quasi intimidito.

Niccolò s’imbronciò immediatamente, ancora innervosito da quello che era successo al Consiglio dei Priori, mentre Giuliano guardava prima l’uno e poi l’altro senza capirci un bel niente.

“Il giovane Mocenigo mi ha accusato di aver convinto Messer Pazzi a non partecipare alla riunione perché così la proposta di vostro fratello Lorenzo sarebbe stata respinta” spiegò Spinelli, rivolgendosi a Giuliano (anche perché era dura provare a guardare Niccolò che lo stava fissando come se fosse qualcosa di schifoso appiccicatosi a uno stivale…). “In realtà non è così e volevo avere l’occasione di parlarne chiaramente con lui.”

“Sappiamo già che non è stata colpa vostra, i nipoti di Messer Pazzi ci hanno raccontato tutto, è successo un… un imprevisto alla villa, non avete nulla di cui scusarvi con noi” rispose Giuliano, che avrebbe voluto dire _Non è certo colpa vostra se Jacopo ha preferito restare nel letto a sollazzarsi con Antonio malato piuttosto che venire a sostenerci al Consiglio_ , ma ovviamente non poteva…

“Mi fa piacere che voi e vostro fratello non mi riteniate responsabile, ma non posso dire lo stesso del vostro amico Niccolò Mocenigo. Lui mi ha accusato in pubblico e adesso ritengo mio dovere spiegarmi con lui” insisté Spinelli.

“E se io non ci volessi parlare?” commentò, brusco, Niccolò.

Giuliano era ancora piuttosto nervoso per la _defezione_ di Pazzi, ma l’insistenza di Spinelli gli accese una lucina in capo: chissà, forse da quella giornata orrenda si sarebbe potuto trarre qualcosa di buono. Del resto, bene o male non erano stati loro a _infilare Antonio nel letto di Jacopo_ , cinque anni prima, per saperne di più sulle mire dei Pazzi? Magari Niccolò avrebbe potuto fare lo stesso effetto a Spinelli e portarlo dalla loro parte. Perché no?

Il giovane Medici divenne improvvisamente gentilissimo.

“Ma certo, Messer Spinelli, siete il benvenuto. Potete andare in giardino, è una bella giornata e magari, passeggiando, riuscirete a spiegarvi meglio con Niccolò e a riconciliarvi con lui. Riconosco che è stato un gesto avventato, da parte del ragazzo, accusarvi così apertamente, visto che poi abbiamo scoperto che voi eravate estraneo ai fatti. Prego, prego, accomodatevi” disse, tutto cerimonioso. “Se avete bisogno di me, fatemi pure chiamare, sarò nel mio studio. Mio fratello Lorenzo, invece, è andato a parlare con Messer Pazzi personalmente.”

Così dicendo, Giuliano accompagnò Spinelli e Niccolò nel giardino interno di Palazzo Medici e li lasciò soli a parlare in mezzo ad aiuole multicolori, alberi in fiore e siepi perfettamente potate… insomma, un luogo davvero romantico per un _primo appuntamento_!

Giuliano era soddisfattissimo e si avviò verso il suo studio pensando che Lorenzo sarebbe stato felice quando avesse saputo che lui aveva _trovato un modo_ per avvicinare i Priori alla loro causa: altro che cercare di convincere Ardinghelli! La cosa migliore era creare un _legame_ tra Spinelli e Niccolò!

Beh, sì, ogni tanto anche i Medici erano _un tantino_ opportunisti, ma nessuno è perfetto e, del resto, se non lo fossero stati non sarebbero mai arrivati tanto in alto, no?

E così Niccolò si ritrovò, molto di malavoglia, nel giardino di Palazzo Medici con Spinelli che, con un gran sorriso e con modi molto cortesi, cercava di spiegargli le sue ragioni.

“Niccolò… posso chiamarti così? Ti vedo così giovane… Ascoltami, dovrei essere offeso con te perché mi hai accusato senza alcuna prova e quasi davanti al Gonfaloniere” disse, più calmo di quanto ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare. “Capisco però che tu conosci solo una parte della storia e che, perciò, hai pensato il peggio di me.”

“Non potete negare di essere andato alla villa di Messer Pazzi e di aver insistito perché si opponesse alle proposte di Lorenzo!” ribatté a brutto muso Niccolò.

“E’ vero, questo l’ho fatto, ma solo il giorno in cui tu mi hai visto là. E il motivo per cui volevo che le proposte di Lorenzo de’ Medici non passassero non è quello che credi tu, non è perché me lo ha ordinato Ardinghelli o per qualche mio interesse personale” riprese Spinelli, senza perdere la pazienza. “Non sono il suo _leccapiedi_ , come hai detto tu.”

Giacomo Spinelli sembrava addirittura divertito dalla situazione. In compenso, Niccolò non si divertiva per niente e non capiva perché Giuliano lo avesse _tradito_ mettendolo in quella situazione così imbarazzante e disagevole!

“So che Papa Sisto è il mandante della congiura in cui i Medici hanno rischiato di venire uccisi e proprio per questo mi rendo conto di quanto sia pericoloso. Posso comprendere l’odio e il rancore di Messer Lorenzo nei suoi confronti, ma temo che, proprio per questa sua rabbia, lui non si renda conto del pericolo che sta facendo correre a Firenze, alla città che vorrebbe proteggere” disse Spinelli, in tono accorato.

“Come osate? Tutto ciò che Lorenzo fa è per il bene di Firenze!” s’incattivì il giovane veneziano. “Lorenzo vuole solo proteggere la sua città e voi, invece, siete un vigliacco che ha paura della guerra e che è disposto a una pace vergognosa, svendendo Firenze a un Papa corrotto!”

L’accusa era infamante, ma Spinelli non se la prese, anzi, si avvicinò di più al ragazzo e il suo sguardo si fece triste.

“Credo di avere tutte le ragioni per odiare e temere la guerra” ammise, con occhi fattisi improvvisamente cupi. “La mia famiglia è stata distrutta a causa della guerra: mio padre si unì all’esercito del Cardinale Vitelleschi quando egli volle riconquistare Roma per il Papa, contro le truppe di Visconti e morì in battaglia nel 1436, quando io avevo solo un anno. Mia madre morì pochi mesi dopo per il dolore e io fui allevato da uno zio… Mi sono sentito solo ed escluso per molti anni, finché non ho conosciuto Ardinghelli che mi ha fatto partecipare ai suoi commerci, consentendomi di arricchirmi e riavere una casa mia *****. Grazie a lui, sono potuto entrare a far parte del Consiglio dei Priori. Capisci, adesso, perché ho un immenso debito di gratitudine nei suoi confronti?”

“Tanto da andare contro il bene di Firenze nel momento attuale?” provò a obiettare nuovamente Niccolò, ma tutta la sua rabbia era svanita e adesso contestava per partito preso. La triste storia di Spinelli lo aveva colpito…

“Non è così scontato che Lorenzo de’ Medici stia facendo il bene di Firenze mettendosi contro Papa Sisto” commentò l’uomo. “Il suo esercito è molto più forte del nostro e anche le truppe mandate da Re Ferrante vi si sono unite. Credi davvero che Firenze potrà resistere a lungo in questa guerra?”

“Papa Sisto avrebbe fatto meglio a mandare il suo esercito in soccorso di Venezia, che è minacciata dall’Impero Ottomano” replicò il giovane, ostile.

“Sì, lo penso anch’io, ma questo non ti dimostra forse quanto Papa Sisto sia infido e pericoloso? Invece di mandare le sue truppe ad aiutare Venezia e tutta la cristianità contro il pericolo ottomano, preferisce conquistare Firenze per concederla al suo tirannico nipote. Era per questo che io volevo che Messer Lorenzo cercasse di riconciliarsi con il Papa… almeno questa guerra non ci sarebbe stata, ed è una guerra che non possiamo vincere!”

Niccolò sospirò, pensoso.

“Ora posso capire meglio la vostra posizione, Messer Spinelli, e vi domando scusa per aver dubitato di voi. Eppure non posso fare a meno di sperare che Lorenzo sappia ciò che fa e che possa salvare Firenze!” disse.

Spinelli sorrise tristemente.

“Lo spero anch’io. Comunque, nel frattempo, sono lieto che tu abbia compreso perché mi sono opposto ai Medici” concluse. “Ora che ci siamo spiegati posso tornare al mio palazzo con la coscienza tranquilla. Ci rivedremo presto al Consiglio dei Priori, giovane Niccolò.”

Detto questo, l’uomo prese congedo dal giovane veneziano. Niccolò rimase a guardarlo andare via con una strana sensazione dentro: aveva malgiudicato quell’uomo, lo aveva ritenuto un opportunista, un vigliacco e un traditore, invece era solo una persona mite che aveva sofferto e che voleva evitare che altri fiorentini sperimentassero le sue stesse traversie…

Intanto, Lorenzo era alla villa di Jacopo e si stava confrontando con l’uomo, ancora piuttosto alterato per la sconfitta subita al Consiglio dei Priori.

“Io non vi capisco proprio, Jacopo” disse, scuotendo la testa incredulo. “Avevate promesso che avreste sostenuto le mie proposte e invece non vi siete fatto più vedere al Consiglio dei Priori. Posso comprendere che siate preoccupato per Antonio, ma sapevate anche quanto fosse importante la votazione di oggi. L’esercito che sta difendendo Firenze non sarà rafforzato e io non mi faccio scrupoli a dirvi in faccia che è tutta colpa vostra, perché non avete partecipato alla riunione di oggi!”

I due uomini si stavano affrontando nel corridoio di fronte alla camera dove riposava Antonio, perché Jacopo non voleva allontanarsi troppo da lui. Era paradossale: sembrava di essere tornati indietro di anni, quando Lorenzo attaccava le idee di Pazzi senza pensare ai rischi che correva mettendosi contro una famiglia tanto potente, ma adesso era diverso, Jacopo non reagiva con l’acrimonia di allora. Anzi, a dirla tutta, non reagiva per niente. Aveva lo sguardo spento, il volto cupo.

“Ho creduto che avresti ottenuto i voti necessari anche senza di me” replicò, laconico.

“E invece no, perché Ardinghelli ha saputo convincere i Priori” reagì il giovane Medici, piccato. “Esattamente come avreste saputo fare voi in mio favore, se foste stato presente!”

“Lorenzo, io non sono più quell’uomo” disse Jacopo, fissandolo negli occhi. “Sai bene che, dopo quello che è accaduto con la congiura, ho perduto ogni ambizione e ho capito che l’unica cosa che contava nella mia vita era Antonio. Ho voluto mostrarmi solidale con la tua famiglia per far vedere che Firenze era unita, ma non ho più né la voglia né la cattiveria necessarie per affrontare i Priori come facevo prima.”

Lorenzo era allibito.

“Ma non è così, Jacopo! Voi avete ancora la forza e il carisma di allora! Lo avete dimostrato pochi mesi fa quando avete tenuto testa a Ridolfi, Ardinghelli e Spinelli sostenendo la mia controproposta a Papa Sisto” esclamò. “Avete parlato con saggezza e avete convinto la maggioranza dei Priori nonostante le loro allusioni…”

“E con quale risultato? Firenze ora è in guerra e gli eserciti che la minacciano sono molto più forti. Volevo fare il bene della mia città, credevo di essere nel giusto e adesso… Firenze soffre anche per colpa mia, perché avrei dovuto denunciare subito gli intrighi del Papa, di Riario e di Salviati e non l’ho fatto” mormorò Jacopo, schiacciato dai sensi di colpa (e, tuttavia, sempre abbastanza lucido per mantenere la versione dei fatti sostenuta da Antonio quel fatale 26 aprile 1478…). “E anche Antonio sta male per questo, sarei dovuto intervenire io per primo contro Vespucci e non lasciare che colpisse Antonio!”

Le parole accorate dell’uomo fecero sbollire la rabbia di Lorenzo.

“Ascoltatemi, Jacopo, dovete dimenticare il passato, così come ho fatto io. Tutti abbiamo commesso degli errori, ma adesso abbiamo un nemico comune da affrontare e, se non reagiremo in fretta, sarà la fine per Firenze!”

“L’unico modo che ho per fare il bene di Firenze è tirarmi indietro. Qualunque cosa abbia fatto è stata uno sbaglio e adesso…” cominciò Jacopo, ma una voce affaticata e tuttavia decisa lo interruppe.

“No, Messer Pazzi, lo sbaglio veramente grande che potreste fare sarebbe ritirarvi” disse Antonio, che aveva udito la discussione e, lentamente, si era alzato dal letto ed era uscito in corridoio. Sembrava ancora più piccolo e fragile avvolto nella pesante vestaglia di velluto, ma sul suo viso non c’era indecisione.

“Antonio, non dovresti alzarti, sei ancora debole e…”

“Messer Pazzi, tutto ciò che ho sempre voluto è vedervi lottare al fianco di Lorenzo e Giuliano. Io so quanto valete e so quanto potete ancora fare per Firenze, ma dovete farvi forza, superare gli errori che avete commesso in passato e mostrarvi al fianco dei Medici, sostenendo la loro causa” dichiarò il ragazzo, convinto. “Io ho bisogno di voi e sono felice di avervi vicino, ma anche Firenze ha bisogno di voi e non potete tirarvi indietro.”

“Jacopo, ascoltate Antonio se non volete ascoltare me. E’ vero, Firenze ha ancora tanto bisogno di voi, io e Giuliano non possiamo fare tutto da soli” soggiunse Lorenzo. “Purtroppo oggi è andata male, ma ci sono altre strade per sconfiggere i nostri veri nemici e io sono pronto a percorrerle tutte, però… però devo sapere che voi sarete al mio fianco e che mi sosterrete.”

Jacopo guardò il voltò infiammato di Lorenzo e poi gli occhi di Antonio, pieni di sconfinato amore e di fiducia illimitata. Non poteva deluderlo, non ancora, non l’ennesima volta.

“Va bene” sospirò. “Lorenzo, prendi pure le decisioni che riterrai opportune e io ti appoggerò. Quando Antonio starà meglio, mi presenterò davanti ai Priori per ribadire chiaramente che sono dalla tua parte e che ogni tua decisione è anche la mia. Hai la mia parola e puoi dirlo a chiunque a Firenze. Adesso, però…”

L’espressione dell’uomo era eloquente: era preoccupato perché Antonio si era alzato dal letto ed era ancora debole.

“Vi ringrazio, Jacopo. Agirò più tranquillo sapendo di avervi dalla mia parte” disse allora Lorenzo, abbozzando un sorriso. “Spero di vedervi presto al Consiglio dei Priori insieme ad Antonio. E tu, ristabilisciti presto, siamo tutti preoccupati per te.”

Mentre Lorenzo si congedava e usciva dalla villa, Jacopo prese tra le braccia Antonio e lo sollevò, riportandolo a letto. Lo sistemò tra le lenzuola e le coperte perché non prendesse freddo e si distese accanto a lui, stringendolo a sé. Era vero, doveva aiutare Lorenzo a proteggere Firenze perché in quel modo avrebbe protetto anche Antonio dalla guerra e da ogni male. Si stupiva ogni giorno di fronte alla fortuna che gli era toccata, proprio a lui, un uomo freddo, crudele, un uomo che aveva ucciso per le sue ambizioni… e ora viveva solo per ricambiare l’amore grande e incondizionato di quel tenerissimo ragazzo. Per questo temeva tanto di perderlo, perché era consapevole di aver fatto troppo male nella sua vita e di non meritarselo.

Lo abbracciò con calore e tenerezza, baciandolo a fondo: voleva staccarsi da ogni preoccupazione per vivere ogni attimo la gioia e la fortuna di avere Antonio, la sua luce, il suo piccolo sole. Si immerse nel dolce miele delle labbra morbide del ragazzo e nel suo tepore, i loro respiri fusi insieme, e ogni altra cosa si dissolse nel calore e nella luce che invase i due amanti.

Lorenzo, intanto, cavalcava verso Palazzo Medici rinfrancato per aver ottenuto l’appoggio di Jacopo. Beh, in realtà, a quanto pareva, aveva ragione Giuliano: mentre loro si impegnavano in prima persona al Consiglio dei Priori, Pazzi passava il suo tempo a letto con Antonio, _facendo cose_ …

No, non voleva soffermarsi sul pensiero di Jacopo che _faceva cose_ con Antonio! Molto meglio pianificare la prossima mossa che avrebbe fatto, col sostegno della famiglia Pazzi, per difendere e salvare la sua Firenze.

**Fine capitolo settimo**

* **La storia di Giacomo Spinelli me la sono inventata io per dare un passato a questo personaggio che nella serie TV si vede appena e per giustificare la sua amicizia con Ardinghelli, tuttavia la guerra di cui parlo è avvenuta realmente, è quella che racconto nelle storie legate alla prima stagione de I Medici. Fu infatti Cosimo a finanziare l’esercito che appoggiò Vitelleschi nella riconquista di Roma e ho immaginato che anche alcuni fiorentini abbiano partecipato a quella guerra unendosi alle truppe mandate da Cosimo.**


	8. Capitolo ottavo

**Capitolo ottavo**

_I'll let you lead the way now_

_'Cause I want you to take the wheel_

_I've never been a passenger though_

_I never knew how good it would feel_

_The road will twist and turn, but_

_I know that I am in good hands_

_I've never been a passenger, no_

_But we'll see world without a map_

_(life is beautiful) Without a map…_

_(“Passenger” – Sia feat. Katy Perry)_

Dopo la sconfitta al Consiglio dei Priori Lorenzo era rimasto parecchio male, anche perché, diciamocelo, non era per niente abituato a perdere! Giuliano aveva cercato di rincuorarlo e incoraggiarlo, ma sembrava che non fosse servito a molto.

“Allora, cosa ti ha detto Messer Pazzi?” gli aveva domandato Giuliano. “Ti ha ascoltato o era troppo impegnato _a letto con Antonio_?”

“No, no, mi ha ascoltato!” lo aveva interrotto Lorenzo, che voleva tenere il più lontano possibile il pensiero di Jacopo che _faceva cose_ … “Mi ha ascoltato e mi ha promesso il suo appoggio, d’ora in poi, ma è tardi, ormai la votazione è perduta e non c’è modo di ottenerne un’altra!”

Il giovane Medici si era innervosito e nei giorni seguenti era rimasto spesso chiuso nel suo studio, pensando ad una soluzione. Era molto preoccupato perché la situazione si aggravava ogni giorno di più: gli eserciti del Papa e di Riario, uniti alle truppe inviate da Re Ferrante, avrebbero presto marciato su Firenze… non si poteva sperare che Riario e il Principe Alfonso continuassero a tenersi il muso in eterno, in fondo non erano mica Morgan e Bugo!

In quei giorni, l’unica cosa sensata che Lorenzo riuscì a fare fu convincere la moglie Clarice, incinta, a trasferirsi insieme a Bianca e Novella, anche lei in dolce attesa del terzo figlio, con tutti i loro bambini nella loro villa di campagna a Pistoia: almeno, se le truppe nemiche avessero attaccato Firenze, lui avrebbe saputo al sicuro perlomeno le donne e i bambini della sua famiglia.

Tuttavia, se Clarice e Bianca avevano accettato, pur controvoglia, di partire per mettere al sicuro i loro figli, Francesco aveva trovato molte più difficoltà nel convincere Novella… Evidentemente il caratterino focoso e insofferente alle imposizioni era una caratteristica di tutti i veneziani!

“Io non mi rinchiuderò in una villa di campagna come una vecchia signora” aveva protestato la giovane donna. “Voglio affrontare ogni rischio insieme a te, non riuscirei a stare tranquilla pensando che tu, al contrario, vivi in una città sotto attacco!”

“E pensi che per me non sia lo stesso? Come posso stare tranquillo e concentrarmi sui miei doveri al Consiglio dei Priori e al fianco di Lorenzo se devo pensare che anche tu e i nostri figli correte pericoli ogni giorno?” aveva replicato Francesco, con veemenza. Poi, cercando di calmarsi, aveva preso le mani della moglie e abbassato i toni, tanto sapeva che, con Novella, era inutile cercare di imporsi. “Ascoltami, se non vuoi farlo per te stessa o per la mia tranquillità, fallo almeno per i nostri figli. Jacopo e Antonio hanno solo tre anni e tu aspetti il terzo bambino… Novella, ti prego. Clarice e Bianca partiranno domani.”

“I nostri figli potranno partire con loro e stare al sicuro, ma io non mi muoverò da Firenze” era stata la frase conclusiva della giovane veneziana. “Sono tua moglie e non ti lascerò.”

Francesco da un lato era orgoglioso del coraggio e dell’amore che Novella gli dimostrava, tuttavia era anche terribilmente in ansia per lei e per il bambino che aspettava. Possibile che fosse così testarda? Non sapeva a chi chiedere un consiglio: Guglielmo non aveva mai affrontato problemi simili con Bianca e di sicuro non poteva domandare un aiuto allo zio Jacopo, per carità, sapeva già che cosa gli avrebbe risposto!

 _Sei stato tu a insistere per sposare quella veneziana contro la mia volontà, facendoti incastrare dai Medici, adesso almeno dimostra di non essere un burattino nelle sue mani e fatti obbedire, come ogni marito che si rispetti…_ o qualcosa del genere. No, la sua famiglia non gli sarebbe stata di aiuto.

Pensò allora di recarsi a Palazzo Medici con la moglie. Forse, parlando con Clarice e Bianca, anche Novella si sarebbe convinta a prendere la decisione più giusta.

E invece, a Palazzo Medici, Francesco trovò un aiuto inaspettato: Niccolò Mocenigo, il giovane nobile veneziano ospite da qualche tempo di Lorenzo e Giuliano.

Perché no? Lui e Novella avevano subito legato, per via delle origini e delle amicizie comuni. Il Doge Mocenigo, padre di Niccolò, era molto amico di Andrea Foscari, il padre di Novella che era stato ambasciatore di Venezia prima del ragazzo. Già la prima volta in cui si erano incontrati i due avevano fatto amicizia e trascorso la serata a parlare: Novella mancava da Venezia ormai da quattro anni e aveva chiesto a Niccolò tutto quello che sapeva sulla sua famiglia, le ultime notizie dalla città, il pericolo dell’attacco ottomano e anche i pettegolezzi… beh, sì, Venezia era famosa per essere una città che offriva piaceri e divertimenti e non c’era giorno in cui non scoppiasse qualche piccolo o grande scandalo!

Così, dopo aver salutato Niccolò, Francesco pensò bene di eclissarsi, lasciando lui e Novella da soli e sperando che il giovane veneziano riuscisse a farla ragionare!

“Come stai, Novella?” chiese Niccolò alla donna. Si era subito accorto che entrambi gli amici erano piuttosto di malumore ed era curioso di scoprirne il motivo.

“Sto bene, ma sono molto arrabbiata con Francesco che vuole spedirmi in campagna come se fossi una donnetta inutile!” si sfogò la giovane. “Tu sai bene che io non sopporto di essere comandata, era per questo che non volevo sposarmi, avevo rifiutato tutti i partiti che mi aveva proposto mio padre… poi, però, mi sono innamorata di Francesco ed ecco il bel risultato! Adesso devo fare tutto quello che vuole lui, ma non è così che voglio vivere, a Venezia le nobildonne hanno molta più libertà rispetto a qui, anche se apparentemente seguono le convenzioni sociali e tutti fingono di non vedere e non sapere.”

Niccolò lo sapeva bene ma, a dire il vero, i costumi troppo liberi di Venezia non gli piacevano per niente. Non che li giudicasse, per lui tutti erano liberi di fare quello che volevano, ma non sopportava che gli altri cercassero di coinvolgerlo. Niccolò aveva deciso di dedicarsi soltanto alla carriera politica con le sue forze e capacità, non passando da un letto all’altro come facevano molti, e di certo non voleva perdere tempo con scandali, passioni tragiche e amori disperati. Per questo motivo era stato costretto più volte a rifiutare inviti fin troppo espliciti da parte di nobildonne in cerca di un giovane amante… e qualche volta perfino di nobiluomini che volevano un _favorito_ (sì, a Venezia non andavano poi tanto per il sottile…)!

“Ma Francesco non vuole affatto comandarti, è solo preoccupato per te e per il bambino che aspetti” replicò il ragazzo. “Non ti considera una sua proprietà, al contrario: per lui sei così importante che vuole tenerti al sicuro a tutti i costi.”

Suo malgrado, Novella lo sapeva e la rabbia cominciava già a svanire, ma voleva continuare a fare la scena per partito preso, Francesco doveva sapere che non sarebbe mai stato facile avere la meglio su di lei!

“E non pensa che per me sia lo stesso? Anch’io sono in ansia per lui” disse la giovane donna, imbronciata.

“Allora rifletti su questo: Francesco potrà concentrarsi e lavorare meglio per Firenze al fianco di Lorenzo se ti saprà al sicuro, mentre, se tu rimanessi in città, sarebbe sempre distratto pensando a te e preoccupandosi” ribatté Niccolò.

Quelle parole fecero finalmente breccia nel cuore di Novella, che si arrese e volle correre subito a cercare Francesco per annunciargli che era disposta a partire per la campagna come voleva lui.

Niccolò sospirò di sollievo, contento per i due amici, ma anche un po’ scocciato: quante complicazioni si portavano dietro i sentimenti amorosi! Quando ci si innamorava si perdeva la capacità di ragionare lucidamente, meno male che a lui non era mai successo e non sarebbe accaduto mai, perché badava a tenersi ben lontano da simili _pericoli_!

Ma chissà se davvero sarebbe stato sempre così o se, piuttosto, le cose non stavano già cambiando?

Magari Niccolò non se ne era nemmeno accorto che… ma non _spoileriamo_ e torniamo alla storia!

I malumori sembravano risolti e Clarice, Bianca e Novella partirono due giorni dopo con i loro figli per la villa di campagna vicino a Pistoia, mentre a Firenze le cose andavano sempre peggio.

Lorenzo, alla fine, aveva preso una decisione piuttosto drastica e ne stava parlando con Giuliano.

“Che significa che vuoi che lasciamo il Consiglio dei Priori?” esclamò il fratello, sconcertato.

“E’ l’unica cosa che possiamo fare” replicò Lorenzo, “ma vorrei che tu lo comprendessi e che fossi d’accordo con me, non voglio costringerti a ritirarti solo perché lo farò io.”

Giuliano lo fissò, poco convinto. Sì, Lorenzo stava chiedendo il suo parere, ma in realtà aveva già deciso… e quelle che stava dicendo non sembravano parole sue, era come se stesse ripetendo qualcosa che qualcun altro gli aveva detto per convincere anche se stesso.

“Lorenzo, io non ho problemi a ritirarmi dal Consiglio dei Priori” rispose Giuliano. “In fondo ne sono entrato a far parte solo da pochi mesi e, comunque, spesso vado a Genova da Simonetta e non partecipo alle riunioni. Quello che mi preoccupa è che questa non mi sembra davvero una tua decisione. Mi sbaglio, per caso?”

Lorenzo apparve molto a disagio: come sempre il fratello gli leggeva dentro e a lui non poteva nascondere niente.

“Hai ragione, è stato Bernardi a suggerirmi questa scelta, ma sono stato io a decidere” replicò. “La maggioranza dei Priori ha votato contro la nostra famiglia e le nostre proposte, lo hai visto anche tu: hanno scelto Ardinghelli, che sia lui a guidarli, allora! Vedremo se saprà trovare soluzioni migliori di ciò che proponevamo noi.”

Giuliano scrollò il capo, ancora meno convinto. Da una parte pensava che Lorenzo avesse ragione e che i Priori meritassero di farsi guidare da un ottuso come Ardinghelli che pensava soltanto ai propri profitti; dall’altra, però, era ancora più preoccupato perché quel Bruno Bernardi non gli piaceva, non gli era piaciuto dalla prima volta in cui era entrato nella loro casa al servizio di Lorenzo quale nuovo contabile. Inizialmente aveva pensato che il suo rifiuto nascesse dal fatto che Bernardi veniva a prendere il posto del povero Francesco Nori, morto durante la congiura per difendere Lorenzo, e che lui non fosse pronto a vedere un altro nel ruolo che Nori aveva svolto tanto bene per tanti anni… poi, però, aveva capito che era proprio Bernardi a non piacergli. Era falso, subdolo, fingeva un’umiltà e una remissività che di certo non possedeva e quegli occhi da pazzo fanatico nascondevano chissà quali idee folli.

Insomma, Bernardi gli era addirittura più antipatico di Jacopo, almeno quello aveva sempre manifestato apertamente la sua ostilità per la famiglia Medici, invece questo patibolare individuo chissà che cosa aveva in mente?

Ad ogni modo, Giuliano non poteva fare altro che restare al fianco di Lorenzo e seguirlo nella sua idea. Se si fosse rifiutato, il fratello avrebbe potuto allontanarsi e a quel punto Bernardi avrebbe avuto ancora più influenza su di lui.

“Come ti ho detto, io non ho problemi a lasciare il Consiglio dei Priori” disse dunque il giovane Medici. “Del resto, entro pochi giorni tutti i Priori torneranno in ginocchio a supplicarci di ritornare sui nostri passi, sono pronto a scommetterci: Ardinghelli è un incapace e mi farò delle belle risate quando lo vedrò col suo naso a becco e l’umiliazione dipinta in viso chiedere perdono e implorare il nostro ritorno!”

“E’ appunto questo che voglio” ammise Lorenzo. “A quel punto, pur di farci rientrare nel Consiglio, i Priori accetteranno senza discutere tutte le nostre proposte.”

I due fratelli si accordarono per annunciare il loro ritiro nella riunione del giorno successivo e, per il momento, la cosa finì lì.

Il problema era che Lorenzo e Giuliano si erano messi d’accordo su questo punto, ma non ne avevano fatto parola con altri…

Il giorno seguente al palazzo dei Priori erano tutti presenti: la famiglia Pazzi era intervenuta al completo e, tra coloro che assistevano, c’erano sia Niccolò che Antonio, finalmente ristabilitosi dalla sua malattia. Poveretto, non sapeva cosa l’aspettava!

Lorenzo si alzò in piedi per prendere la parola, dopo aver scambiato uno sguardo d’intesa con Giuliano.

“Messeri, è stato un grande onore per me e mio fratello servire come membri dei Priori, come già nostro padre e suo padre prima di lui” esordì, prendendola alla lontana. “In tutto questo periodo, nonostante le nostre divergenze, abbiamo sempre avuto un intento comune: servire Firenze come meglio potevamo. Tuttavia è ormai chiaro che il pensiero della famiglia Medici non è più in accordo con quello di questa maggioranza su quale sia il modo giusto di servire Firenze.”

Nel salone calò un silenzio agghiacciante. Nessuno, a parte Giuliano, sapeva dove sarebbe andato a parare Lorenzo e questo faceva serpeggiare una certa ansia tra i presenti.

Jacopo appariva visibilmente innervosito, come accadeva ai _bei vecchi tempi_ quando si scagliava regolarmente contro ogni proposta di Lorenzo; Niccolò e Antonio si guardavano sconcertati; perfino Ardinghelli sembrava a disagio e il Gonfaloniere Petrucci aveva l’aria di uno che si sarebbe voluto trovare in qualsiasi altro posto fuorché lì.

“Alla luce di tutto ciò, con grande tristezza, io e mio fratello Giuliano annunciamo il nostro ritiro” concluse Lorenzo, e a quel punto successe di tutto. Anche Giuliano si alzò in piedi e, annuendo, si avvicinò al fratello: entrambi tenevano la toga rossa da Priore in mano e andarono a consegnarla al Gonfaloniere per rendere effettivo il loro ritiro. Sì, un po’ come quando un poliziotto consegna tesserino e distintivo, era anche un _effetto scenico_!

Nel salone del Palazzo dei Priori esplose il caos. Chi protestava, chi si alzava in piedi, chi applaudiva, chi addirittura imprecava… Niccolò e Antonio erano rimasti attoniti, ma anche Tommaso Peruzzi, che faceva invece parte dei Priori, pareva sconvolto per la decisione di Lorenzo e Giuliano.

I due fratelli Medici, senza dire altro, passarono davanti ai loro ex-compagni per uscire dal Palazzo e Niccolò notò, con un certo qual turbamento che non seppe spiegarsi, che al passaggio dei Medici il solo Giacomo Spinelli si era alzato in piedi, non per protestare o per dire qualcosa, bensì semplicemente in segno di rispetto per loro.

Era stato un bel gesto in un momento di totale confusione. Forse, allora, era proprio vero che in quell’uomo c’era molto di più di quanto non sembrasse a prima vista? Forse, nel suo modo semplice e pacato, Spinelli era uno dei pochi veri gentiluomini fra tutti i Priori? Ma, a dirla tutta, cosa doveva importargliene a lui, Niccolò? C’era da pensare a ben altro, Lorenzo e Giuliano avevano praticamente fatto esplodere il Palazzo dei Priori con la loro uscita e lui si metteva a guardare cosa faceva Spinelli? Ma figuriamoci!

Jacopo Pazzi si alzò in piedi, il suo sguardo che saettava gelido per tutto il salone. Non disse una parola ai nipoti né a nessun altro e, chiaramente infuriato, lasciò il proprio posto e si incamminò a lunghi passi verso l’uscita, non si sa se per inseguire i Medici o per quale altra ragione.

Antonio ebbe un’orribile sensazione di _déjà vu_ : non era andata allo stesso modo il giorno in cui, ormai cinque anni prima, lui era stato al suo primo Consiglio dei Priori e Jacopo era uscito inferocito dal salone dopo che Francesco gli aveva votato contro? Cosa stava succedendo? Perché le cose tornavano a mettersi tanto male?

“Messer Pazzi, aspettatemi!” esclamò il giovane Orsini, correndogli dietro preoccupato.

Come ho detto, il caos…

**Fine capitolo ottavo**


	9. Capitolo nono

**Capitolo nono**

_E in tanti proveranno forse alcuni riusciranno  
A convincerti che non c'è rimedio al nostro danno  
E se ti crederanno non c'è tempo è un loro sbaglio  
Si può cambiare tutto la catastrofe è un inganno  
È solo l'inizio_

_Possa ogni mio graffio preservarti dal male  
Tutto ciò che conosco darti da imparare  
Possa ogni mia sfida farti sempre vincente  
Perché il solo egoismo sai non serve a niente  
Di errori fanne e fanne pure  
E sorridi a chi ti vuole male  
Possa darti bellezza ogni tuo nuovo giorno  
La tristezza adesso è in viaggio senza più ritorno…_

_(“Tutto l’oro del mondo” – Noemi)_

Antonio era in preda all’ansia mentre inseguiva Jacopo fuori dal Palazzo dei Priori. I pensieri più spaventosi gli attraversavano la mente: e se avesse deciso di raggiungere Lorenzo e Giuliano e far loro del male? Era chiaro che l’ _exploit_ di Lorenzo alla riunione che si era appena conclusa lo aveva fatto infuriare e sarebbe potuto succedere di tutto… li avrebbe potuti picchiare o sfidare a duello? Ma no, non doveva pensare cose tanto orrende di Messer Pazzi! Lui non era più l’uomo di allora, era pentito e non avrebbe più fatto del male a nessuno, _tanto meno_ ai Medici, Messer Pazzi era una brava persona, un _cavaliere d’altri tempi_ come il suo antenato Pazzino de’ Pazzi.

Sì, comunque, ad ogni buon conto, Antonio correva per raggiungerlo il prima possibile e aveva il cuore in gola.

Appena giunse nella piazza antistante il Palazzo dei Priori, il giovane Orsini trovò che vi regnava il delirio. Qualche genio aveva avuto la bella idea di uscire sul portone e annunciare a chiunque passasse che i fratelli Medici si erano appena ritirati dal Consiglio dei Priori (chissà perché aveva ritenuto necessario scatenare il panico tra la folla?) e la gente era praticamente impazzita.

“Perché, Messer Lorenzo, perché?”

“Vi prego, ripensateci!”

“Senza i Medici sarà la catastrofe!”

Perché, grazie a Dio, gli allarmisti ci sono sempre stati e sempre ci saranno…

Insomma, queste erano, più o meno, le esclamazioni di una folla sbigottita e caotica, pronta a supplicare Lorenzo e Giuliano di ripensarci, magari di ritornare dal Gonfaloniere e di dirgli che era stato tutto uno scherzo, tanto per movimentargli un po’ la giornata!

Tommaso e Niccolò avevano raggiunto i fratelli Medici e stavano parlando tutti e due contemporaneamente, cercando anche loro di convincerli a cambiare idea, ma le loro parole si sovrapponevano e Lorenzo e Giuliano non ci capivano un accidenti, specie contando che anche le persone presenti in piazza urlavano a gran voce.

Jacopo, però, non era con Lorenzo e Giuliano, anzi, si stava dirigendo verso la parte opposta della piazza, per raggiungere la carrozza che aveva accompagnato fin lì lui e Antonio. Era chiaro che voleva solo tornarsene a casa al più presto, ma… era possibile che si fosse _dimenticato di Antonio_?

Il giovane era allibito.

“Messer Pazzi, aspettatemi!” esclamò.

Jacopo, sentendo la sua voce, si voltò verso di lui e fu come se si fosse appena risvegliato da uno stato ipnotico. Sì, a quanto pareva era rimasto talmente scioccato dalle parole di Lorenzo al Consiglio dei Priori che aveva addirittura finito per dimenticarsi di Antonio! Si fermò e lasciò che il ragazzo lo raggiungesse prima di salire in carrozza con lui senza una parola.

Quel viaggio fino alla villa fu una lenta agonia per il povero Antonio: Jacopo non parlava, continuava a fissare il panorama fuori dal finestrino, ma era evidente che non lo vedeva neanche e che era totalmente concentrato su ciò che era accaduto durante la riunione di poco prima. Gli era tornata l’espressione severa che Antonio conosceva fin troppo bene e la cosa non prometteva niente di buono. Il giovane Orsini si sentiva trasportato nell’incubo che aveva vissuto fino a pochi mesi prima, quando doveva stare sempre all’erta per cogliere notizie sulla congiura… Jacopo era freddo e distante, chiaramente molto arrabbiato, ma la cosa peggiore era che non apriva bocca e non si sfogava.

 _Certo, però… anche Lorenzo e Giuliano non potevano trovare, come dire, un qualsiasi altro modo per esprimere il loro dissenso con la maggioranza dei Priori? Potevano benissimo risparmiarsi questa sceneggiata, adesso Messer Pazzi starà pensando le cose peggiori di loro e chissà… magari questo distruggerà i tanti passi avanti che avevano fatto nella collaborazione e nell’amicizia,_ pensava Antonio, cominciando anche lui a sentirsi un tantino innervosito per la sorpresa che i suoi amici Medici avevano preparato per il Consiglio dei Priori.

Oddio, non che davvero tra Jacopo e i Medici ci fossero stati proprio tutti quei _passi avanti nella collaborazione e nell’amicizia_ che vedeva Antonio, tuttavia era innegabile che la situazione fosse improvvisamente peggiorata.

Tuttavia, rifletté, poteva trovare un modo per distrarre Jacopo da quei cupi pensieri e spingerlo a confidarsi con lui, sebbene in quel momento pareva non averne la minima intenzione. Ma Antonio aveva ormai una lunga e consolidata tradizione di colloqui con Jacopo in condizioni di emergenza e non si sarebbe certo fatto smontare da questa nuova situazione!

Attese che la carrozza fosse giunta alla loro villa, poi scese e si incamminò dietro l’uomo, che marciava a passo spedito verso l’ingresso della villa, dimostrando il suo nervosismo anche con l’incedere.

Finalmente erano soli nel salone. Jacopo, ancora senza parlare, si sedette su una poltrona e subito Antonio andò a sistemarsi accanto a lui.

“Messer Pazzi, vi ho mai raccontato per quale motivo ho deciso di venire a Firenze?” iniziò.

Jacopo non si aspettava certo un simile argomento e la domanda del giovane lo spiazzò completamente.

“Immagino che tu lo abbia fatto per stare vicino a tua sorella Clarice” rispose, poco convinto. A dire il vero non se lo era mai chiesto…

Antonio sorrise e si sedette più vicino a lui.

“Uno dei motivi era quello, ma non il principale” spiegò. “Sapete, Messer Pazzi, io non ho mai nutrito ambizioni, non ho mai desiderato essere un uomo importante. So che la mia famiglia è una delle più nobili e antiche di Roma, ma tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato è una vita normale, tranquilla. Pensavo che, un giorno, i miei genitori mi avrebbero fidanzato a una nobile romana e io l’avrei sposata, avrei avuto figli, avrei amato la mia famiglia e fatto il mio dovere.”

Quelle parole giunsero inaspettate per Jacopo che, improvvisamente, parve dimenticare tutto quello che era successo al Consiglio dei Priori e si dispose ad ascoltare Antonio con tutta la sua attenzione.

Non riusciva a immaginarsi un Antonio marito e padre, lo vedeva così ragazzino…

“Non mi ero mai interessato alle fanciulle, ma non me ne preoccupavo, tanto sarebbero stati i miei genitori a scegliermi una moglie e quindi era meglio così, almeno avrei voluto bene a chiunque avessero deciso di farmi sposare” continuò il giovane, con semplicità.

“E allora perché non è andata così?” domandò Jacopo, ormai incuriosito.

Antonio sorrise ancora, ma dentro di sé si sentiva entusiasta: c’era riuscito! Parlando di sé aveva distolto l’attenzione di Jacopo dalla scena avvenuta al Consiglio dei Priori e adesso, forse, si sarebbe calmato e sarebbe stato disposto a ragionare sulla faccenda (e sulla scelta a dir poco scellerata di Lorenzo e Giuliano, che avrebbe potuto distruggere completamente tutto ciò che Antonio aveva cercato di costruire in quegli anni!).

“Ho scoperto che la mia famiglia non voleva che mi sposassi e vivessi una vita tranquilla. Mi avrebbero costretto alla carriera ecclesiastica, come già avevano fatto molti Orsini prima di me. Avrebbero voluto fare di me un Cardinale… o magari un Papa! E io questo non potevo tollerarlo! Vedete bene cosa significhi, oggi, far parte del clero: è una ricerca spasmodica del potere, ancora peggiore, a volte, di ciò che accade tra i nobiluomini. Non avrei mai accettato quella vita e così… con la scusa di restare qualche mese a Firenze con Clarice, sono fuggito” rivelò infine Antonio, scoprendo così il suo _lato ribelle_!

Suo malgrado, Jacopo si lasciò sfuggire una breve risata.

“Dunque sei _scappato di casa_? Un bravo ragazzo come te?” commentò, intenerito. Circondò le spalle di Antonio con un braccio e lo attirò a sé per baciarlo. In quel momento, con Antonio stretto a sé, perduto nel morbido tepore delle sue labbra, Jacopo sentì che ogni minimo residuo di rabbia scivolava via. Che importava se i Medici avevano deciso di lasciare il Consiglio dei Priori? Peggio per loro. Magari avrebbe potuto lasciare tutto anche lui e dedicarsi soltanto a vivere con Antonio, a renderlo felice, a godere di quella serenità che, immeritatamente e così tardi nella sua vita, aveva finalmente ottenuto.

Quando si staccarono da quel bacio infinito, Antonio rimase stretto a lui, con la testa dolcemente appoggiata al suo petto. Sentiva che il suo uomo ora era tranquillo, ma voleva anche che potesse sfogare qualsiasi dubbio avesse avuto, voleva che fosse totalmente pacificato.

“Messer Pazzi” gli sussurrò, teneramente, “perché vi siete arrabbiato tanto quando Lorenzo e Giuliano hanno annunciato di voler lasciare il Consiglio dei Priori?”

Jacopo strinse ancora più forte Antonio a sé. Già, perché? In quel momento di intenso amore e dolcezza gli sembrava assurdo essersela presa per una simile stupidaggine.

“Immagino di essermi indignato perché i Medici hanno preso una simile decisione senza interpellarmi, senza nemmeno farmelo sapere prima” rispose, in tono leggero, come se tutto ciò non contasse più nulla per lui. “Insomma, Lorenzo ha insistito tanto perché partecipassi a quelle riunioni, perché rimanessi dalla sua parte, e adesso dalla sera alla mattina decide che lui e suo fratello si ritirano. Poteva anche avere la cortesia di avvertirmi. Comunque, a dire il vero, non mi interessa più.”

Antonio era incredulo. Si staccò leggermente da Jacopo per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

“Davvero non vi interessa?” domandò.

L’uomo sorrise.

“Mi interessa soltanto scoprire cosa questo significherà per il futuro di Firenze, vista la situazione in cui ci troviamo. Ma se vuoi sapere se sono in collera con i Medici… ebbene no, non lo sono, non sono interessato alle loro scelte e alle loro decisioni, mi basta che questo non pregiudichi il futuro della nostra città” rispose con semplicità e chiarezza.

Antonio sentiva il cuore che gli scoppiava per la gioia. Il suo Messer Pazzi accettava senza polemiche una decisione dei Medici che, in realtà, aveva fatto girare notevolmente i cosiddetti a tutta Firenze! Quello era un miracolo!

Nella sua modestia e tenerezza, non si rendeva conto che quel miracolo era stato possibile solo grazie a lui. Erano la sua presenza e il suo amore a dare a Jacopo la giusta visione delle cose e a fargli comprendere cosa veramente contava nella sua vita.

Si buttò ancora, felice, tra le braccia del suo uomo. Jacopo lo baciò di nuovo, con lentezza e intensità per non perdere nemmeno un istante, incollandosi ad Antonio, beandosi del suo sapore, respirando il suo respiro, mentre insieme perdevano ogni concezione spazio-temporale e l’amore che li avvolgeva li faceva sentire come se fossero gli unici abitanti dell’intero universo.

Jacopo era un uomo severo e non era abituato a parlare dei propri sentimenti, ma sapeva benissimo ciò che provava e il motivo per cui non aveva più il minimo interesse per quello che potevano fare o non fare i Medici.

_Adesso, finalmente, ho davvero tutto ciò che desidero e di cui ho bisogno nella mia vita perché ci sei tu con me e sei tutto quello che potevo sognare, con l’affetto, la luce e la serenità che mi doni. Ti amo, Antonio, anche se non riesco mai a dirtelo._

Ma non aveva bisogno di dirlo: Antonio sapeva benissimo quanto Jacopo lo amasse e questa consapevolezza gli faceva gonfiare il cuore di tenerezza e di amore quasi fino a scoppiare e gli occhi trattenevano a fatica lacrime di gioia e commozione.

Naturalmente il gesto di Lorenzo e Giuliano, per quanto Jacopo potesse sbattersene allegramente, avrebbe portato conseguenze non indifferenti a Firenze e ci sarebbero stati molti ostacoli da superare. Tuttavia in quel momento nient’altro contava, nemmeno l’amata Firenze. C’erano solo Jacopo e Antonio al mondo e l’amore immenso che illuminava la loro esistenza.

Avrebbero affrontato insieme le difficoltà che li attendevano, resi più forti dal legame che li univa indissolubilmente.

Insieme potevano superare tutto.

**Fine capitolo nono**


	10. Capitolo decimo

**Capitolo decimo**

_So I keep asking myself  
(Will I) Will I be strong enough to face this mess?  
(So I'm) Still here begging for help  
(We are) We are only humans walking through this hell_

_Save me from myself  
I could use your strength  
I'm breaking down…_

_(“Save me” – Lacuna Coil)_

Cosa succedeva nel frattempo a Firenze? Beh, si può dire che il popolo l’aveva _presa bene_ , la decisione dei fratelli Medici di ritirarsi dal Consiglio dei Priori: la gente si era messa in testa che fossero stati il Gonfaloniere e i Priori stessi a cacciare via dal Consiglio Lorenzo e Giuliano e così, ogni giorno, si riuniva in _assembramento_ davanti al Palazzo dei Priori e tirava sassi contro i vetri, insultava le persone che vi si trovavano, minacciava e altre amenità del genere.

Un mattino Niccolò decise di andare a vedere di persona cosa stesse accadendo al Consiglio dei Priori, magari per capire se qualcuno più brillante degli altri avesse avuto la bella idea di andare da Lorenzo e Giuliano in ginocchio a supplicarli di fare marcia indietro e tornare a far parte del gruppo… Certo da Ardinghelli non si poteva sperare niente, ma il Gonfaloniere era parso un uomo ragionevole e poi tra i Priori c’erano anche due amici dei Medici, Tommaso Peruzzi e Bastiano Soderini, magari loro avrebbero potuto insistere e convincere i loro colleghi più ottusi. Se le cose fossero andate davvero bene, ci sarebbero stati anche Jacopo Pazzi e i suoi nipoti. Niccolò non aveva ancora ben chiaro che tipo di rapporti intercorressero tra le due famiglie, però aveva capito che Jacopo era molto legato ad Antonio, il fratello di Clarice (no, non sapeva _fino a che punto_ i due fossero legati!), e che Francesco e Guglielmo sembravano in buoni rapporti con i fratelli Medici, erano anche mezzi imparentati con tutte quelle storie di matrimoni… insomma, si poteva ben sperare in una conclusione positiva della faccenda!

Il giovane veneziano, dunque, si stava recando verso il Palazzo dei Priori, quando si ritrovò coinvolto in un vero e proprio tumulto di piazza. Il popolo, sempre più inferocito, gridava minacce, insulti e parolacce varie contro i Priori, si ammassava cercando di spingersi dentro il Palazzo, molti tiravano sassi contro le mura e le finestre di quel povero edificio che di certo non aveva colpa se i Medici avevano preso la loro decisione!

Niccolò si sentì spintonare, urtare, qualcuno lo afferrò addirittura per un braccio apostrofandolo con malgarbo.

“Ehi, non sei tu l’ambasciatore di Venezia? Perché non ci mandate degli aiuti? Begli alleati siete!”

“A Venezia siete tutti dei porci, proprio come questi Priori. All’Inferno tutti, siete voi la rovina di Firenze!”

Il ragazzo non si era mai trovato in una simile situazione, né aveva mai immaginato qualcosa del genere. Cercò di divincolarsi, ma la gente lo circondava da ogni parte, gli arrivò una gomitata nel fianco, poi un altro spintone. Credeva di soffocare e per un terribile momento pensò che lo avrebbero ammazzato lì, sulla piazza, senza pensarci due volte. Perché era uscito da solo quella mattina? Ora cosa poteva fare? Non aveva mai avuto tanta paura in tutta la sua vita… e non poteva certo chiamare aiuto, nessuno sarebbe accorso per salvarlo e, anzi, avrebbe mostrato ancora di più la sua debolezza, finendo per attizzare la collera della gente esasperata.

“Ecco, là ce n’è un altro!” esclamò ad un certo punto l’uomo che lo aveva preso per il braccio, distogliendo l’attenzione da lui.

Niccolò si voltò e si accorse che Giacomo Spinelli stava cercando di passare per entrare nel Palazzo dei Priori… ma, a quanto pareva, il popolo non era per nulla intenzionato a lasciarlo in pace.

“Bastardo schifoso, siete stati tu e il tuo compare Ardinghelli a cacciare via i Medici dal Consiglio dei Priori, non è vero?” urlò uno.

“Volete comandare voi Firenze… bene, vediamo se ne siete capaci!” esclamò un altro, lanciando un sasso che, per fortuna, passò accanto alla spalla dell’uomo senza fargli male.

Spinelli sembrava completamente sbigottito di fronte a quella marea umana che lo insultava e sembrava volerlo fare a pezzi. Era sempre stato un uomo di pace, non cercava lo scontro, non amava le discussioni e tanta violenza era inaudita e ingiustificata ai suoi occhi. Forse non sarebbe nemmeno riuscito a reagire a quell’aggressione se, in mezzo alla folla infuriata, non avesse visto Niccolò, anche lui terrorizzato e incapace di difendersi.

“Lasciateci andare, non avete il diritto di fare questo!” gridò allora, facendosi largo a spintoni per raggiungere il giovane veneziano. “E lasciate in pace il ragazzo, lui non c’entra niente in questa storia. Volete forse incorrere nelle ire del Doge di Venezia?”

Il popolo, come al solito, agiva con la stessa intelligenza e mentalità di un gregge di pecore… senza offesa per le pecore. Un minuto prima sembravano tutti pronti a linciare Niccolò e Spinelli sul posto ma, adesso che una delle loro vittime designate si era rivoltata contro di loro, erano ammutoliti.

Spinelli ebbe il tempo di raggiungere Niccolò, di circondargli le spalle con un braccio e di portarlo con sé verso il Palazzo dei Priori, al sicuro.

“Non temere, Niccolò, non ti faranno del male” gli disse, sottovoce, cercando di rassicurarlo. In realtà anche lui era spaventato, quell’aggressione inaspettata aveva destabilizzato le sue certezze, ma doveva mostrarsi forte per rincuorare il ragazzo, che in fondo aveva solo diciannove anni e di certo non si era mai trovato in mezzo a una folla vociante e impazzita. Fu lui a guidarlo verso il portone del Palazzo dei Priori e a spingerlo dentro, mentre Niccolò continuava a guardarsi intorno con aria smarrita e pareva aver perso tutta la sua baldanza.

Il popolo, fuori, non appena Spinelli e Niccolò furono entrati nell’edificio, riprese a lanciare insulti, minacce, sassi e uova marce, maledicendo i Priori e tutta la loro discendenza fino alla quinta generazione!

Niccolò era ancora molto spaventato, ma anche Giacomo Spinelli era piuttosto scosso e non se la sentiva di raggiungere subito gli altri Priori, aveva bisogno di qualche minuto per riprendersi. A destra del corridoio che conduceva al salone c’era una stanza che veniva spesso usata come studio dagli scrivani, ma al momento non c’era nessuno. Il Gonfaloniere e gli altri Priori erano saliti di sopra, nella stanza del Gonfaloniere, e da lassù guardavano sconvolti il popolo in rivolta… senza avvicinarsi troppo alle finestre per non prendersi in faccia un sasso, un uovo marcio o anche qualcosa di più disgustoso!

Spinelli continuava a tenere un braccio attorno alle spalle di Niccolò e lo sentiva tremare. Si rendeva conto che il ragazzo era sotto shock e che si reggeva in piedi a malapena, doveva fare qualcosa per lui. Gli era sempre sembrato determinato, vivace e ardito, ma adesso lo vedeva per ciò che era veramente: un ragazzino, per di più lontano da casa e da tutte le sue sicurezze.

“Niccolò, stai bene? Non sei ferito, non ti hanno fatto del male, vero?” gli domandò, stringendolo a sé con delicatezza. Voleva farlo sentire al sicuro e non spaventarlo ancora di più.

Il giovane veneziano sollevò lo sguardo impaurito, incontrando gli occhi scuri e dolci di Giacomo Spinelli, che cercava di sorridere per rassicurarlo.

“Perché fanno questo?” mormorò, smarrito. “Cosa gli abbiamo fatto? Io… io non volevo nemmeno che Lorenzo e Giuliano lasciassero i Priori… io…”

“Lo so, nessuno di noi lo voleva, ma la folla non può saperlo” rispose Giacomo. La sua voce pacata e rassicurante sembrava calmare Niccolò, così come il suo abbraccio protettivo e tenero. “L’importante è che tu stia bene. Non sei ferito, vero?”

“No, ma…” Niccolò faceva fatica a trattenere le lacrime. Non voleva scoppiare a piangere come un bambino, ma era così che si sentiva in quel momento. Aveva avuto veramente paura e chissà come sarebbe finita se non fosse intervenuto Messer Spinelli! “Io… vi devo ringraziare, voi… se non ci foste stato voi…”

“Ce l’avevano anche con me, anzi, forse ero proprio io il loro bersaglio” sorrise Spinelli, cercando di sdrammatizzare. “Ma adesso è finita, non avere più paura, Niccolò.”

In qualsiasi altra circostanza il ragazzo gli avrebbe risposto in malo modo, affermando che lui di certo non aveva paura e che non ne aveva mai avuta in vita sua. Era l’ambasciatore di Venezia, avrebbe fatto un esposto al Doge suo padre e…

Ma in quel momento era solo un ragazzo che aveva subito un’esperienza traumatica. Si lasciò andare tra le braccia di Giacomo Spinelli, si strinse a lui sentendo che quell’abbraccio caldo e avvolgente lo faceva sentire meglio, chissà perché… E nessuno dei due comprese bene cosa stava succedendo, ma un attimo dopo l’abbraccio era diventato un bacio, un bacio tenero e consolatorio, un gesto spontaneo e dolce che esorcizzava la paura per il pericolo corso e faceva dimenticare le cose brutte. Spinelli lo strinse forte, affondandogli una mano nei capelli e cingendolo con l’altro braccio, premette le labbra sulle sue e iniziò a baciarlo più profondamente, con tenerezza e intensità, attirandolo sempre più contro di sé e felice di godersi il sapore e il tepore di lui. Niccolò era stupito, confuso e imbarazzato ma non aveva respinto il suo bacio, anzi, quasi istintivamente, vi si era abbandonato e lo aveva assecondato dolcemente. Tutto era sembrato così ovvio e naturale…

Quando si staccarono, ad entrambi sembrò che fosse passato un secolo. Di certo avevano dimenticato lo shock provato fuori, presi com’erano dal turbamento e dal batticuore che avevano provato _dentro_ , ma non potevano nemmeno rimanere in quella stanza in eterno. Imbarazzati, si rassettarono le vesti, senza quasi il coraggio di incrociare lo sguardo dell’altro.

“Io… credo che dovrò presentarmi subito a Messer Ardinghelli” disse Giacomo Spinelli, leggermente a disagio, soprattutto perché si rendeva conto che aveva provato qualcosa di speciale per quel ragazzino veneziano fin dal primo giorno in cui gli aveva risposto per le rime al Consiglio dei Priori, e adesso che lo aveva baciato si sentiva infinitamente bene, un calore buono che gli faceva bene al cuore, nonostante le difficoltà che stava attraversando Firenze.

“Vi ringrazio, Messer Spinelli, per avermi salvato” replicò Niccolò, cercando in qualche modo di riprendersi una dignità che aveva appena buttato alle ortiche. “Voglio salire anch’io con voi e sentire cosa hanno da dire i Priori riguardo a questa faccenda… alla rivolta del popolo, voglio dire, non certo a… Insomma…”

A Giacomo sfuggì un sorrisetto. Certo, nemmeno lui intendeva spiegare al Gonfaloniere e a Ardinghelli di essersi appena stretto e baciato il giovane ambasciatore veneziano come se non ci fosse stato un domani!

Così, i due giunsero insieme nella sala del Gonfaloniere, dove Petrucci e i Priori stavano discutendo.

“Il popolo è in rivolta perché ci ritiene colpevoli” stava dicendo Tommaso Peruzzi. “Pensa che siamo stati noi a cacciare Lorenzo e Giuliano Medici dal Consiglio dei Priori, dobbiamo fare qualcosa!”

“Sicuramente non possiamo continuare così” commentò il Gonfaloniere, guardando con disgusto un uovo marcio che andava a spiaccicarsi contro il vetro. Poco prima, un sasso aveva quasi centrato la testa di Ardinghelli, che da allora si era spostato molto di più verso l’interno della stanza…

“Messer Peruzzi ha ragione, dobbiamo fare qualcosa” intervenne Spinelli, che era appena giunto nella sala insieme a Niccolò. “Io stesso sono stato assalito mentre venivo qui e sono riuscito a portare in salvo il giovane ambasciatore Mocenigo, che era stato afferrato da alcuni rivoltosi.”

“Avreste dovuto votare a favore delle proposte di Lorenzo, e forse lui non avrebbe deciso di ritirarsi dal Consiglio” aggiunse Niccolò, che sembrava aver ritrovato tutta la sua vivacità. Forse era stato il bacio a fargli bene… “E’ chiaro che la decisione dei Medici è una ritorsione contro la vostra condotta.”

“Messer Medici non vuole la pace, ma la vendetta” replicò Ardinghelli, invelenito. “Non possiamo accettare le sue proposte.”

“Non abbiamo altra scelta” disse Spinelli, in tono calmo e ragionevole. “La guerra contro il Papa ci sarà comunque, ma in questo momento Firenze è divisa anche al suo interno ed è quindi più debole. Abbiamo bisogno dei Medici al nostro fianco, altrimenti la città sarà perduta.”

Ardinghelli lanciò un’occhiata furiosa al suo vecchio amico: insomma, ma da che parte stava, lui? Il Gonfaloniere, invece, apparve molto più assennato.

“Messer Spinelli ha ragione, non possiamo permetterci una Firenze divisa di fronte ad un pericolo così grave” affermò. “Ci recheremo tutti a Palazzo Medici e chiederemo a Messer Lorenzo e a Messer Giuliano di ritornare sulle loro decisioni.”

“Ma questo è proprio quello che vuole Lorenzo!” scattò Ardinghelli. “Sono sicuro che ha pianificato tutto: sapeva che il popolo si sarebbe rivoltato contro i Priori e che noi, pur di mantenere la calma a Firenze, avremmo finito per accettare tutte le sue imposizioni!”

“Io non sono d’accordo con quello che hanno fatto i Medici” ribatté Tommaso, “ma voi avete una proposta alternativa, Messer Ardinghelli? Senza i Medici siete voi a guidare il Consiglio dei Priori, quali sono le vostre indicazioni?”

Il fatto era che Ardinghelli non ne aveva proprio, di indicazioni. Rimase per un po’ in silenzio, offeso, poi scosse il capo brontolando.

“E va bene, andiamo a chiedere ai Medici di tornare a far parte del Consiglio dei Priori” disse, stizzito. “Così Lorenzo avrà vinto ancora una volta.”

“Non ha importanza chi vince o chi perde tra di noi” commentò saggiamente Spinelli. “Quello che conta è che, alla fine, sia Firenze a vincere.”

Mentre i Priori si preparavano per recarsi a Palazzo Medici, Niccolò si ritrovò ancora una volta a guardare meravigliato Giacomo Spinelli. Quell’uomo era una sorpresa, ogni giorno di più. Si era rivelato una persona mite, ragionevole e sensata, senza ambizioni personali ma solo con la volontà di fare il bene di Firenze. Quella mattina lo aveva salvato da una folla inferocita, pur essendo anche lui spaventato, e poi… beh, il ragazzo si sentiva arrossire e scaldare tutto dentro a ripensare a quel bacio, perciò preferì sorvolare e passare direttamente alle parole sagge che aveva detto davanti al Gonfaloniere e a tutti i Priori. Era chiaro che Spinelli non era dalla parte di Lorenzo e che non approvava il suo gesto, tuttavia era disposto a umiliarsi davanti ai Medici e a chiedere il loro ritorno pur di trovare un accordo e di salvaguardare l’armonia in città.

Come aveva potuto considerarlo un inetto, un _leccapiedi_ di Ardinghelli? Giacomo Spinelli era molto di più e, non avendo interessi personali, era ancora più prezioso perché lottava soltanto per il bene di Firenze e per la pace. Niccolò non era abituato a persone così. Era vissuto a Venezia in mezzo a famiglie nobili e molto ambiziose, disposte a tutto pur di raggiungere il potere, perciò Spinelli, sulle prime, gli era sembrato un uomo senza spina dorsale, un debole. Adesso invece sentiva che la sua vera forza stava proprio nella pacatezza e nella ragionevolezza, nella capacità di scendere a compromessi quando c’era in gioco il bene della città.

_Ma perché penso tanto a lui? Non dovrei… è vero, mi ha salvato da quella folla impazzita e poi ha convinto Ardinghelli a cedere, ma… beh… No, è normale che sia colpito da lui, a Venezia non ho mai conosciuto persone così disposte a sacrificare gli interessi personali per il bene comune. Però è solo questo. Avevo sbagliato a giudicarlo e adesso lo apprezzo per ciò che è, tutto qui. Non c’è altro. Cosa mai dovrebbe esserci?_

Questo erano i pensieri di Niccolò nel tragitto dal Palazzo dei Priori a Palazzo Medici, tutto impegnato a convincersi che non era successo niente, che aveva solo imparato ad apprezzare Giacomo Spinelli, che _non era assolutamente_ interessato a lui e, che diamine, che non si erano nemmeno baciati!

**Fine capitolo decimo**

  
  



End file.
